Unknown
by xshear
Summary: Bella was saved from death and given a new life by an unfamiliar creature. Adapting to her new lifestyle, an unknown someone comes back into her life from her unknown past. What will happen when old memories, feelings, and loved ones collide? E/B.
1. Such a Waste

Bella

_Breathe Bella. _I had to tell myself. _In and out, in and out._ _Oh, this is utterly useless!_, I screamed to myself. I was afraid, alone, and pretty damn sure that I was being followed. I silently cursed the situation that got me here. Jacob was supposed to meet me in Port Angeles for a movie, however he called and cancelled last minute due to a complication with his dad's illness. Of course I understood, but still, it was at least ... irritating. I debated whether or not to see the flick alone, but then groaned inwardly knowing how lame I would of feel watching a movie alone. So here I was, clutching my car keys, walking towards my car, when I saw him. A man who was tall and dressed casually, leaning back against a light post. At first, I thought nothing of it until I noticed how swiftly he left his spot as soon as I walked by. For a second, I told myself that I was just being paranoid, and that I needed just focus on getting inside my car and getting home. However, when the man's footsteps picked up speed behind mine, I began to panic.

_Call Jacob_! My mind screamed. _Call him now! _Reaching for my back pocket, where I kept my phone, I suddenly felt a large hand being wrapped around my tiny wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The predators voice sung out. Frozen, I put the phone back into my pocket.

"Good girl," the voice sang, "Why don't we go for a walk, beautiful?" I gulped, closed my eyes and silently prayed to the Gods. _Please, just let me escape this, please._ His strong iron grip still hung onto my wrist as he yanked me into the unwelcoming forest. I winced at his force. After stumbling a few feet into the woods, I felt my back being slammed into one of the big oak trees. I groaned at the pain. He seemed to smile at this.

"You know, I don't understand why a beautiful girl like you is out by yourself all alone," he purred, his fingers running down the side of my face. I closed my eyes and turned my face away from his disgusting touch. Big mistake. The next thing I felt was a hand slap the side of my face.

"You will look at me!" He yelled as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his golden eyes. I stared at him wide-eyed, with tears falling down my cheeks.

"That's better." He said, smiling again. "Now, let's start again. What is a beautiful girl like you, doing out by yourself, all alone?" I trembled.

"M...my...b..b...boyfriend...cou..ldn't...meet...m...me." I managed to stumble out, between my sobs. He seemed amused by this.

"Ah, I see. Why don't we call him and let him know what he's missing out on, shall we?" He roughly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, pressing my face into the tree. I sobbed even harder. He grabbed my cellphone out of my back pocket and started to thumb through it.

"Hmm, let's see here ... Mom, Charlie, Angela, Mike...Mike, is he the one who stood you up, beautiful girl?" He whispered into my ear, leaning into my body, pressing me even more so against the tree. I didn't say anything through my tears. He slammed me into the tree.

"Answer me!" I cried out in pain and swiftly shook my head no. He smiled. "Shall we continue, then?" A few seconds past, and he spoke once more. "Ah, it must be Jacob then. Well, why don't we give Jacob a call?" I let out a sob, shaking my head 'no'. The predator just laughed and proceeded to make the call.

Jacob

I sighed as I started to gather some of Dad's meds. He wasn't doing well tonight, and I had promised him that I would stay home to take care of him tonight. I obliged, but I can't say I was happy about it. Tonight was mine and Bella's date night, the only night we really got to see each other in our two hectic lives. We had decided to go out to Port Angeles to catch a movie. I was supposed to meet her there, but close to the time that I was suppose to be leaving Dad took a turn for the worse, and asked me to stay with him tonight. I groaned inwardly. Calling and telling Bella that I couldn't make it, well that wasn't going to be easy. Sighing, I flipped open my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey you." She answered sweetly.

"Hey yourself." I replied back. I paused for a moment. "Um, Bells? Your going to kill me ...but, I...I can't make it tonight. Dad's not doing well, and I have to look after him tonight." I heard her sigh loudly.

"I understand, of course. I'm just ... well, disappointed. We don't spend much time together as is. I miss you, Jacob."

I sighed, "I miss you too, Bells. But, I promise, I'll make it up to you." I could hear her silently nod.

"I know. Well, maybe I'll just catch the movie by myself. I drove here, I might as well make a night out of it." I smiled.

"Well, it won't be as good cause I'm not there." I said teasingly. She chuckled slightly.

"Call me later?" she asked.

"Of course. Enjoy the movie."

"I'll try, bye Jake." And with that, she hung up. Damn, how I hated not being near her. I set down my phone a little harder than necessary. I sighed and took the pills I had laid out on the counter to Dad.

Coming out of Dad's room, I saw my phone vibrating. I looked at the caller ID, and saw "Bella" flash across the screen. I flipped it open.

"Miss me already?" I grinned into the phone.

"J..Ja...ke?" My heart dropped. Something was wrong. "Bella, what's going on, are you hurt?" Instead of answering, I just heard her sob. My heart started to pound in my ears and my mind started racing.

"Bella, answer me!" I finally heard breathing on the other line and a voice spoke out, but it wasn't my beloved Bella. It was an unknown voice, a man's voice.

"Bella just wanted to call and say goodbye, Jacob. You know, it's such a waste. She's such a beautiful girl." Rage, anger, and sadness was rising in me.

"Don't you dare touch her! You..." I yelled, but I was suddenly cut off by the soft sound of the other end going dead.


	2. Bitter Decision

Carlisle

I sighed softly, looking upwards. Today was such a beautiful day; the clouds were hanging over the sun, casting a dull gray shade to the earth. Taking a few moments for myself to enjoy the unexpected weather, I was finally able to focus on my task I had originally come out here to do – hunt. Hunting wasn't something I particularly cared to do, but it was necessary for us_ vegetarians_. I took a step forward, closed my eyes, letting my non-human senses take control.

_Deer, grizzly bear, boar…_ my nose had easily picked out those scents. However, the next scent I came across made my body tingle.

_Blood… human blood._ I thought to myself. Immediately, I opened my eyes, frantically searching for the cause of the sweet, forbidden scent. Gliding quickly and swiftly through the forest, I finally found her, slumped against one of the older oak trees. She was a young woman - beaten and bloodied.

I moved closer to her limp frame and her faint heartbeat rang in my ears. _She's dying,_ I thought.

Being a doctor more so than a blood thirsty vampire, I quickly rushed to her side letting my expert eyes examine her. Her body, as expected, lay limply with her pulse descending quickly – she didn't have much more time. _She doesn't have to die,_ my mind stated matter-of-factly. I swallowed the small amount of venom that began pooling in my mouth as I took a closer look at the young woman. She had long brown hair that was mangled with leaves and other miscellaneous debris from the forest. Behind her long disheveled locks, was her small, pale, blood-stained face. She was no older than seventeen, maybe eighteen. I sadly shook my head.

_So young and pretty, _I thought, stroking her mangled hair from her face.

_She doesn't deserve to die, not here, not now._

_Then save her, _a voice rang out. I chuckled out a bitter laugh. _And damn her for all eternity?_ _I've already damned four other people to this hell._ I sighed. _Would she hate me for the life I'm pondering giving her? Or will she thank me that I gave her another chance to fully live?_ I hesitated. The last one of our family members I turned, wasn't so grateful that she was given another chance. "_I would have rather died then to become this," she had said. "You should've let me die, Carlisle."_ I choked back a tearless sob, remembering what Rose had told me, on numerous occasions. I was torn and she was dying quickly, too quickly.

_Damn it, Carlisle! You're a doctor. You save people. Save her. She'll forgive you. She's not like Rosalie. She'll thank you one day._ A voice rang in my head. I shook my head and another voice entered. _And what if she does despise the life I've given her, like Rose does? Then what? _The other voice retorted._ At least she'll have a chance to live again and make her own decision about becoming one of us…_

I shook my head of all thoughts, as my golden eyes drifted down to her lifeless body once more. With uncertainty, I picked up the broken child and headed home.

Edward

My long, pale fingers lightly danced on the smooth ivory surface beneath me. Music softly flowed throughout the spacious home, creating a welcoming aura. I sighed, stopping at the last note I had written down on the nearly full sheet music. My eyes expertly roamed the music sheet.

_Something's missing._ My brain scoffed at me. I impatiently tapped my fingers against the smooth, hard, lacquered surface. _What was it_?

I once again peered at the nearly full music sheet before me, hoping that something would come to mind but alas, nothing did. Sighing, I leaned back, away from the musical piece. Closing my eyes, I let the unfinished piece drift into my subconscious. Maybe, just maybe, something will come to me. Unfortunately, the thoughts of certain others, overtook the music.

_--Oh dear, I do hope he finishes the piece, it was beginning to sound lovely …_

_--About damn time he stopped pounding on that stupid thing! Who even plays the piano anymore? Grandpas?_

_--Oh Edward, don't worry, you'll figure it out. It's not like you don't have eternity or anything._

I snorted at Alice's remark. _Eternity. Right._ Loudly pushing the bench away from the piano, I walked towards the door, thinking that maybe some fresh air might do some good for my clouded mind. I easily opened the wooden door and inhaled deeply. Usually, notes that hit me were of the usual, weeds, fresh grass, big oak trees, but this time, there was something different. Something that was causing a pool of venom to form in my mouth.

_Human blood, _I thought._ Oh sweet, tantalizing human blood. Oh dear God, did it smell divine. _It's not like I haven't been around human blood before, but this … this was _different. _That's when I saw him. Carlisle. He was carrying my temptation._ My sweet temptation._ My body trembled slightly at the thought. I tightly gripped the side of the door frame as I watched him approach the house. As he approached, his thoughts immediately took over my own desires.

_Edward! Go get Esme for me. I need her._ I shook my vision from the bloodied and bruised body that he was carrying and ran to get Esme, as he asked.

The next few minutes were chaotic, to say the least. Esme and Carlisle were in their room, tending to the broken girl. I on the other hand, wanted to be far away as I possibly could. Even with a few thousand feet in between us, her blood was still calling – no – _enticing _me. But, I simply ignored the temptation, arms crossed, sitting on the hard, cool surface of the stool. This was no easy task as I shifted uncomfortably, determined to stare at a man-made crack in the Italian marble floor.

I tried focusing on something else, say, the others thoughts, but they were all geared towards the unknown girl.

_--She looked near death._

_--She's so young…_

The last thought that ran across my mind made me jump out of my seat and into the room where the rest of my family was gathered.

_--She'll become one of us soon._

"What did you just say?" I barked at the tiny pixie. Her face looked somber. She simply repeated in her head, _'She'll become one of us soon, Edward, I just saw it. Carlisle and Esme have made up their mind.'_

I shook my head in disbelief as I ran upstairs and flung the door open to my parent's bedroom. _Bad idea. _I was welcome with such a gruesome site, the girl with long brown locks, bloodied and near death. However, what even more disturbing was the scent that caught my nose. It was that stupid, lovely, _tantalizing_ scent. I swiftly took a few steps back, holding my breath.

"What are you doing? Why are you changing her?" I asked hastily. I figured to skip through bullshit, I wasn't going to deal with roundabout answers. Carlisle looked up from the girl and answered me.

_She's dying Edward, she'll die if we don't save her._

"Save her?!" I asked incredulously. "Save her from what could be a peaceful afterlife, only to give her a damned life for all of eternity!?" Carlisle's face fell slightly. Esme was the one who seemed to find her voice.

"Edward, don't be rash. What would have happened if Carlisle had never saved you or me? Or Rosalie?"

I snorted. "Rosalie hates what she has become, it's no secret."

Esme seemed to take a moment. "Do hate what you've become, Edward?" she asked me.

Surprised by her reaction, I was hesitant in my answer.

"Yes and no. Esme, I wish … I wish I had gotten a choice. A choice whether to die peacefully, or to become …" I motioned up and down my body, "_this."_ I spat out the last word as it was poison. Esme looked at me disapprovingly, running her petite hands through her golden brown locks.

"Well, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in this, Edward. _We _don't have a choice. You know that Carlisle and I could never watch an innocent human die, especially when there's an alternative to death. End of discussion …" She trailed off, but I cut her off.

"Fine!" I interrupted her. "Damn her to all eternity! But I will _not_ part take in any of this, do understand? _None_ of this!" I yelled as I turned to walk out of the room, slamming the door with too much force, causing the hinges to break off, and the door to fall to the ground. Stomping off towards my room, I was determined that changing her was the wrong thing to do, and that her change would haunt the family, most of all _me,_ for the rest of our damned lives.


	3. The Attacker Bites

JamPOV

JamPOV

Dammit, I was hungry. I was tired of this so called "vegetarian" diet the Denali family lived by. What vampire in their right mind would chose to drink filthy, dirty, animal blood over the sweet, sensuous, delicious scent of pure human blood? That was why I made my decision – I had decided to run, to end ties with the new clan I had taken upon meeting and give in to my vampire nature. Now, out here in the voluptuous woods, I was looking for what vampires naturally thirst for- human blood. My throat scratched and burned at the thought, it was excited that I had given in.

_Finally!_ It seemed to scream. It was happy, and dammit, so was I. I was giving in … giving in to my vampire lust, and it felt good. Now, to find my victim; I stopped to think I moment. It had been a while since I'd done the "lure the helpless human" bit. That was when an idea hit me. There was a small town near by. Port Angles, I believed. I'd been near this area before, once, with the Denali clan, when they came to visit the Cullens – another vegetarian family. I snorted. Did they even know what pleasures they were missing out on?

Moving swiftly through the overgrown forest, I came to a halt when I saw the overhead sign read, 'Port Angles Cinema'. I smirked. Humans loved movies, I was sure one of them would satisfy my taste just wonderfully. Standing up straight I ran my fingers through my hair, removing the dirt and debris from the blond ends and made my post at a nearby street light lamp.

A few minutes had passed and I was tapping my toe impatiently against the pavement. I was quickly beginning to become annoyed. Why was this place so deserted? Sure, a few people had walked by, but none that were worth my precious time. Of course their blood smelled good and called to me, but their blood was nothing close to what I was wanting, that was, until I saw her. She was getting out of an old, beaten red truck, when the wind caught her scent and its glorious smell my way. I greedily took a deep breath of it - made my senses tingle with pure blood lust. I smiled. She smelled perfect - sweet and flowery – way beyond tempting. However, I didn't want to make my move just yet, I wanted to stand there and savor my 'coming back to the dark side' moment.

I took time to study her before making my move. She had long, luscious brown hair that framed her petite face that held her capturing doe eyes.

_She's so beautiful_. I thought to myself, _this is going to be such a waste. _I glanced over at her once again, she didn't look too happy. She was previously on the phone, and from what I could hear, it was a cancellation.

_Perfect._ I thought - this was going to be easy. Focusing my full attention back to her, she seemed to be pondering something, shrugging it off and headed off towards her truck, sticking her phone securely in her back pocket. Now, was the perfect time, I told myself. I simply started the hunt by lifting my leaning body off the street lamp and falling into her steps behind her. She seemed to stiffen a little at this – good, this was going to fun.

She was getting nervous now, I could tell. I saw her hand slowly reach for her back pocket; I knew what she was going for, her phone. Alas, I beat her to it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" My musical voice rang out. She listened; to my surprise as she hastily slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Good girl," my voice sang sweetly, "why don't we go for a walk, beautiful?" She didn't answer, not like I expect her to, anyway. I swiftly yanked her arm into the deepening forest, and swung her back into an old oak tree. I looked at her hungrily, her eyes as big a saucers, and tears running down her reddened cheeks; she was scared.

Her looked amused the monster in me; I decided I was going to have fun with this.

"You know, I don't understand why a beautiful girl like you is out by yourself all alone," I spoke, running my hand down her cheek. She turned away from me in disgust, and I struck her.

"You will look at me!" I boomed out, my newly acquired golden eyes piercing her own brown ones. She stared back at me, in shock. I smirked.

"That's better. Now, let's start again. What is a beautiful girl like you, doing out by yourself, all alone?" I asked once again. She trembled as she spoke of meeting her boyfriend. _He must have been the one she was talking to beforehand_. My mind assumed. A smile slowly crept across my face as an idea ran across my twisted mind.

"Ah, I see. Why don't we call him and let him know what he's missing out on, shall we?" I grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and turned her around, slamming her precious face into the hard bark of the old oak tree. She cried out in pain, not that I really noticed. I roughly grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, grabbing her ass slightly. I moaned at the contact, it was heaven. It had been a while since I've any type of sexual contact – human or vampire. After indulging myself, I focused at the task at hand and flipped open the phone, thumbing through it quickly.

"Hmm, let's see here ... Mom, Charlie, Angela, Mike...Mike, is he the one who stood you up, beautiful girl?" She didn't answer me; and I slammed her up against the tree even harder, persuading her to speak.

"Answer me!" I shouted in annoyance. She seemed to cry harder as she shook head with a firm no. "Shall we continue, then?" I asked, looking through her phone once again. A few moments had past until I came across his name. "Ah, it must be Jacob then. Well, why don't we give Jacob a call?" I asked. She let out a sob – this was going to be too easy.

I swiftly dialed the number. I held up the phone to her bloodied face.

"Say goodbye to your beloved Jacob." I whispered to her. She sobbed softly as she answered Jacob's voice.

"J..Ja...ke?" I heard immediate concern in his voice. I smiled – perfect. I ripped the phone from her face, holding it to my own, letting my musical voice, deliver the bad news.

"Bella just wanted to call and say goodbye, Jacob. You know, it's such a waste. She's such a beautiful girl." I quickly shut the phone, not wanting to deal with her beloved Jacob anymore. I was hungry and becoming impatient. Enough of the game playing. I tossed the useless phone aside, turning my attention back to the girl. I was waiting for this moment. I whirled her around to face me. She look terrified. I just ignored the fear her showed as I ran my fingertips down her arm, grabbing a firm hold of her wrist. I debated on whether or not I should be gentle and make a clean cut, or if I should just indulge and dive right in.

_To hell with it,_ I decided. I was going to indulge.

CarsPOV

I kicked the bedside table at Edward's outburst.

_How dare he even question me! I'm the one who created him, the one who gave him a second chance! And here he is, telling me what is right and what is wrong. _I shook my head in rage as I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder.

"He didn't mean anything by it dear, you know that. He's just bitter about some things..." She trailed off as she looked down at the girl.

"Bitter?! Esme, he basically chastised me for wanting to save her. How is that suppose to make me feel?" I sighed in frustration as I sat on the bed, near the girl. Time seemed to pass, both of us busy in our own thoughts. Esme was the first to break the pending silence.

"Carlisle, it's time. She's near death."

I nodded slowly as my gaze once again turned to the girl. Her face, pale and lifeless was leaned towards me. I wished she would open her eyes so I could ask her. _Is this what you wanted? Will you be happy with what you'll become?_ I looked at her hopefully, but I knew she wouldn't wake. Sighing in defeat, I grabbed her wrist gently, bringing it to my nose, inhaling her sweet scent. As I got ready to give her a second chance, I heard a sharp inhale from behind me. I turned around and saw Esme look almost ghost-like. I looked at her incredulously.

"What is it, my dear Esme?" I asked calmly. Esme shook her head in disbelief.

"Her wrist, Carlisle! Look at her wrist!" She pointed as I swiftly turned back to the girl, looking at her delicate wrist that lay in my hand. I stared in disbelief.

_No, no … this wasn't right … this was all wrong! Wrong! _I yelled to myself, dropping the girl's wrist, a few steps back, away from the girl.

"Someone's already bitten her," I simply stated dumbly.


	4. Isabella Who?

Edward POV

Edward POV

Four days. It had been four excruciating days since this unknown girl, walked into our lives - walked into my life. Well, she wasn't unknown completely. We soon came to find out that her name was Isabella Swan, and that she lived nearby in the town of Forks. Her father, Chief Swan, had been on the news several times, asking for the all the surrounding communities to help find his beloved daughter.

Guilt rushed over me every time that segment ran on the news. His daughter was missing and she was here, simply laying down on Esme and Carlisle's bed. I sighed heavily. I was asked by Carlisle to watch Isabella while the rest of my family had gone to go hunting for the weekend. Not needing to go since I had gone the previous week, I stayed behind. After the short exchange of words I had with Carlisle and Esme I had a few previous nights ago, I needed to get away from the surrounding situation, and especially from Isabella. I took that time to think; I knew I wasn't being fair to judge Esme and Carlisle, it was just that I didn't know how Isabella was going to react once she… she woke up and learned of what had become of her.

But, I couldn't blame my family for what happened to her.

Someone else bit her. _Someone else damned her to this life, _my mind taunted me. I felt my hands ball into fists as I pounded them against my thighs. This wasn't fair! No one deserved this unwillingly. I should've been there, been there to protect her. _You don't even know her,_ my mind stated. I shrugged. It didn't matter. No one should have to go through this, not even a stranger like Isabella. I vowed to get revenge on whoever decided to hurt her, to change her. _If I ever …_

I heard something stir, my eyes automatically looked towards Isabella's still body. Still nothing. I sighed. Carlisle was getting worried about her change, as well as the rest of my family. We asked Alice to look, to see if she could see anything.

"Of course I see Isabella becoming one of us, I just don't know when exactly,"_ s_he stated more than once. But she'd been bitten and there had been no movement from her. No screaming, no physical pain was evident. She was changing physically, her pale skin, getting paler along with her features becoming more defined and prominent. She was beautiful, not that she wasn't before. But now... now it was becoming more apparent. I rose from my chair and gingerly took a seat next to her still body. My fingers longed to touch her newly harden skin. But, I was hesitant.

I was so intrigued by this girl – enamored even. I couldn't really place why, though. Was it because of the way she had come to us? Or was it how I felt the need-- no, the want to protect her, to avenge her? I shook my head. No answer came to me, but it didn't matter, what mattered was that I was with her, and I was going to protect her, forever.

Carlisle POV

I had told Edward that we were going hunting. True, we were going hunting, but we also came out here to do some investigating on Isabella's attacker. I didn't want Edward to know, he was acting extremely protective of her, and I didn't think he would approve of what my family had planned on doing. I pinched the bridge of my nose out of frustration - we weren't having any luck. I turned around, looking back at my family.

"Anything?" I whispered softly, knowing that everyone would hear me. I saw five heads shake 'no'.

_Dammit!_ I thought. I was really hoping there was something out here that would help us track down her attacker. We traveled back to the place where I had first found her. I was sure that her predator had left something behind but alas, nothing.

I felt Esme approach me and gently rest her hand on my shoulder. "I don't think her attacker left anything behind, we would've found something by now." She was right, we've been out here almost four hours and scoured the entire forest.

"You're right, dear. Let's go." I reached for her hand, when someone gasped softly. It was Rosalie.

"Whatcha got there Rosie?" Emmett asked, noticing something silver in her petite hand.

"I …I think I've found something." Rosalie stammered as she held up a small silver necklace. I stared at it curiously, it was all too familiar. Rosalie looked at it intently. "I know what this is, Carlisle. Tanya has one. They all do."

Jasper snatched up the glimmering necklace, taking it from Rosalie, and studied it. "The Denali clan. It's their coven symbol." He looked at me, placing the necklace in my hand. I turned it over in my palm, taking in the intricate symbol.

Emmett took a step beside me. "What's it doing out here, then? Are they here for a visit?"

I shook my head. "No, they aren't due to be here for another month or so, last time I talked to them." I looked up at my worried family. "I think we need to head back and make some phone calls." They all nodded somberly, agreeing. I knew they were thinking the same thing as I was - something wasn't right.

BPOV

I was dreaming. I'd been dreaming for the past few days, or at least that's what it felt like. My dreams were random, as they always were. But, the one dream I remember, was the loveliest dream of them all. Well, it wasn't lovely to start out with, that's for sure. I remember … I remember being cold, and hurt. My whole body had ached, and I was screaming. Screaming for someone to help me. No one came, and I was sure I was near death. I continued to scream and cry until finally, a blonde, handsome stranger knelt down beside me. I stifled my cries and asked him who he was. He didn't give an answer, he seemed to be looking at my broken body. I looked at him, the pain almost becoming unbearable now.

"Please, please help me! I'm hurt and it burns … so bad." My breathing became labored, my heart rate seemed languid. The stranger still lingered over me, his eyes still roaming me.

His eyes. The color was familiar. A golden shade to match his golden locks. Then, I remembered another pair of golden eyes, not as light, but darker and … meaner. They had pierced into my own eyes, causing fear to strike my near broken body. I cried out again, but this time, I noticed that I was being carried, carried by the handsome unknown. In his arms I felt …I felt almost safe. It didn't take us long to reach a destination, but I was too weak to notice where he was taking me. I managed through the unbearable pain to peak through my heavy lidded eyes. I was sure I was dying. The sight before me was heavenly. His perfectly messy bronze hair framed his angelic angular face. He was looking at me intently, almost nervously. His eyes – almost the same golden eyes as my rescuer had, weren't exactly welcoming, there was a bit of bitterness to them, with a mix of concern. I found this a bit disconcerting. This was heaven, wasn't everyone supposed to have happy, welcoming faces?

I sighed at that dream, it had always ended at that point. Nothing more and nothing less to the replayed dream. I just wished I could finally wake up, I wanted to know where I was, what had happened. Things were different now, I could feel that. But what had changed? I groaned. I was getting tired of this shit.

_Wake up! Stupid eyes, open! Open, dammit! _I screamed at my brain. It seem to listen, as my eyes popped open almost instantly. The sight I took in, made my skin and my senses tingle.

Those eyes, the eyes I'd dreamt about a thousand times were now staring down at me. I swallowed and a small burning sensation formed in my throat. I groaned softly from the slight pain. The golden-eyed god seemed to notice and this time, he spoke..."Isabella?"

I frowned, "Who's Isabella?"


	5. Vampire

Recap from "Isabella Who?"

Those eyes, I've dreamt about were now staring at me, cautiously. I swallowed, a small burning sensation formed in my throat. I groaned and this time, the golden-eyed God spoke, "Isabella?"

I frowned and finally seemed to find my voice, "Who's Isabella?"

Edward

Her answer caught me off guard. Curiously, she was staring at me to as why I would ask her such a question. I knitted my eyebrows together and leaned in closer to her. She didn't flinch.

"Do you know who you are?" I asked, in a soft whisper. She seemed to think for a moment. Her newly scarlet eyes, look down, almost in a shameful manner.

"No." She answered softly, her eyes concentrating on a square patch that was sewn onto the bed's quilt. Leaning back against the headboard, my eyes never left her. She never broke eye contact with that damn quilt. I sighed, pondering how I should approach her once again.

"Do you know what happened to you?" She looked up slowly, glancing out the window, her eyes still avoiding mine. She sighed softly, she was thinking.

"I…I don't know. I was dreaming ... I felt as though I would never wake up." She said in a sad tone. She then attempted to sit up and I automatically grabbed her arm to help her, my fingers touching her skin softly. She gasped, as my touch was unexpected. In an almost dreamlike manner, scattered images of Carlisle and myself came into view. I quickly withdrew my hand from her. I wasn't even thinking about trying to read her thoughts, it never came to mind as I was too busy being concerned with her well-being. People's thoughts would almost automatically come to me, welcome or not welcomed, but in order to read hers, I had to touch her.

_Not that touching her was a bad feeling._ I smiled to myself. She however, didn't say anything. I looked at her once again, her bright red eyes stared back at me. She wasn't scared, that you could tell. She looked almost … joyful.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" I asked questionably. She seemed to smile at my question.

"Because I've seen you before, you helped save me." She answered gratefully. I pondered her words.

"Because I've seen you before, you helped save me." I then remembered what I had saw just a few moments before. What happened to this girl? Why did she feel like she was dreaming, and most importantly why were Carlisle and I in it?

Jacob Black

It's been days yet it felt like weeks since I got that fateful, horrific call from Bella. Yet, we've had no significant progress in trying to find her. And here I was on borderline exhaustion. Charlie along with my dad insisted that I come back home and get some rest. I refused of course, knowing what little good it did. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. As soon as my eyelids got heavy, that night I lost Bella haunted my dreams.

"_J..Ja...ke?" My heart dropped. Something was wrong. "Bella, what's going on, are you hurt?" Instead of answering, I just heard her sob. My heart started to pound in my ears and my mind started racing. _

"_Bella, answer me!" I finally heard breathing on the other line and a voice spoke out, but it wasn't my beloved Bella. It was an unknown voice, a man's voice. _

"_Bella just wanted to call and say goodbye, Jacob. You know, it's such a waste. She's such a beautiful girl." Rage, anger, and sadness was rising in me. _

"_Don't you dare touch her! You..." I yelled, but I was suddenly cut off by the soft sound of the other end going dead._

As always, I woke up in a cold sweat. Annoyed, hurt and angry, I threw my pillow in protest. Sleeping was useless, four days was too long for Bella to be missing. Knowing that I was going to get reprimanded from both Charlie and my father, I grabbed my jacket and headed out to my old Rabbit.

_I have to find her, my Bella. She's missing and it's all my fault, _ my mind reminded me. More determined than ever, I started the engine and headed towards the police station.

Carlisle

As I approached the house, my mind continued to reel.

_Could this be something or perhaps just a coincidence? I would need to talk to __Eleazar__. But how would I bring it up? 'I'm sorry to bother you, but we've found this girl, she's been bitten and then we just happened to find your coven symbol around the area where I found her. Thoughts?' Oh yes, that'll be such a pleasant conversation._

My thoughts were interrupted by another conversation that flowed throughout the house. A young girl's voice sang into my ears.

"Because I've seen you before, you helped save me."

_She's awake!_ My mind screamed. I rushed up stairs, and found myself staring at the new delicate creature in front of me. She and Edward blinked at me; her eyes were wide and childlike. I turned to face Edward; he had a look of disbelief in his eyes.

Isabella just sat there, blinking at me. She didn't move, didn't say a word. I had to start the conversation.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Carlisle, the er, father figure of the house. Do you know who we are or where you are, dear?" She shook her head in response.

"Ah, well we are the Cullen family, and you are near a town called Forks in Washington." I studied her newly scarlet eyes, they seemed to be taking in every drop of my words. I hesitated.

"Do you remember anything?" She shook her head and then softly spoke.

"No. I've felt like I've been dreaming forever though. And my throat is starting to burn." Her new musical voice chimed as she pointed to her throat.

"Also, do you insist on calling me Isabella?" She asked, annoyed. "It's a bit of a stuffy name, don't you think?"

"Isabella isn't your name?" I asked. She shook her head no. I looked at her, perplexed.

"Do you remember who you are, at all?" She seemed to think for a moment.

"Well, not exactly. I know who I am, but I don't know exactly everything, there's something missing, but I'm not sure what it is. Does that make any sense?" She asked questioningly.

I thought for a moment. _Post traumatic stress? Temporary memory loss? _These things were plausible, yes, but I wasn't too sure and I didn't want to jump into conclusions just yet.

"Well, it doesn't make complete sense, but there are some possible causes … of your memory loss…" I trailed off, I really didn't want to fill her head with any medical nonsense ideas until I had a good one to give her. She sighed and the groaned slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward looked at me and answered for her.

"She's thirsty," he said.

"Thirsty?" she asked. Edward nodded and looked sullen. He hesitated, looking at me briefly. I nodded, encouraging him. She needed to know.

"There's something we've haven't told you quite yet. We are… well, you are a… a vampire."

_Author's Note: I adore reading reviews. If you like this story/chapter, please let me know! It helps motivate me to write more. :)_


	6. Scared, Acceptance & Hope

Jacob

"Jacob Black! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home and get some rest?" My father's voice boomed throughout the tiny room. I sighed and looked sternly at my father.

"You know there's no way in hell I can sleep while she's still out there missing, Dad." I retorted. He sighed in defeat. He knew I was right. Not one person in this small sleepy town has been able to sleep while Bella was still unaccounted for. The investigation was starting on day five and we still had nothing. No evidence, no ransom notes, no phone calls. It was daunting. Some gullible people took her disappearance as a runaway, but the people who knew Bella, knew what a bunch of bullshit that was.

I took a look around the tiny, shabby station. A few cops were standing around the small TV, sipping their cold coffee as if awaiting the picture box to tell them where she was. Pictures of Bella also scattered the pale, faded yellow walls all around the office with her face staring back at each one of us, as if asking us why we haven't found her yet. I sighed inwardly as more guilt consumed me.

Everyone knew that this was my fault, although everyone would deny it; if I hadn't cancelled on her, if I hadn't abandoned her, she would be here, in my arms. But, I see the blame in their tired, restless eyes, especially Charlie's. Of course he's denied many times that he blames me for Bella missing, but behind his outward nonjudging demeanor I knew he blamed me. Hell, I blame myself. Everyone knew that I did, my disheveled appearance gave me away, if my guilt-written face did not.

Dirty, tattered jeans, my usually unwrinkled t-shirt, crumpled, and my usually somewhat neat hair was sticking out in unnecessary directions. My smooth, tanned face was wrinkled with worry - worry for the one I loved. I missed her, I needed her, and I loved her. I never got the chance to tell her that. I wanted to, but the moment just never seemed right, and now, now I may never get my chance. But, I refused to believe that she was gone. She was out there... I felt it. We just had to find her, and I, for one would never, never give up.

Bella

They must be joking. I sat still for a moment thinking these golden-eyed gods would just say, "Haha, she almost believed us! Silly, stupid girl." But they did nothing of the sort. They just stared at me waiting, wanting a reply.

"Um, a vampire? As in the, 'I want to suck your blood', Dracula?" I asked teasingly, they had to be joking.

However, the look on Edward's face was less that amused.

"Yes, exactly like Dracula, Isabella," he answered.

I sighed. Enough of this, I wanted answers.

"Look, I don't know why you think this whole 'vampire' bit is amusing, but I'm done playing, there's more important things going on here, like remembering exactly who I am, and I am _not_ Isabella…" as I pointed to Edward who's started to open his mouth. "And I want answers, plain and simple." I stated, crossing my arms looking at the two men in front of me. The older one sighed and looked somberly at the younger one. Edward nodded his head slightly and sighed as Carlisle left the room. I stared after him, incredulously.

"Where is he –" but I was cut off by a wave of his hand.

"Isa…" He started, but was cut off by my glaring look I gave him. Not only did he just dismiss my question, but he started again with that stuffy name, Isabella.

"Okay then, what is it you would like to be called?" He asked, slightly annoyed. I pondered for a second. What did I prefer to be called? Isabella wasn't a horrible name, but it wasn't who I felt that I was. Maybe I could shorten it? Izzy? Nah, too pretty. Belle? No, too Princess for me. Maybe Bella? I could live with that one; it almost felt – natural. I looked back over to the man who continued to stare at me. I felt a rush of something feel up my body. I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter.

"Bella, Edward. You can call me Bella." He nodded, leaning in closer to me, "Bella fits you better than Isabella."

If I'd known any better, I swore I could feel a slight heat creep up to my cheeks. He leaned in even closer and this time, his scent over took me and I inhaled it greedily. He smelled… wonderful. Leather, soap, and something sweet… maybe sugar? I didn't know exactly, what I did know was that it was intoxicating.

"Mmm, Edward you smell, so … delicious." I said myself, realizing then that I had said it out loud. I groaned inwardly. Great. Did I just call him delicious? As in good enough to eat, delicious? Jesus, I'm _such_ a girl. I looked up awkwardly at him, he didn't seem to look awkward or taken aback by my comment by any means, actually he looked semi-amused.

"Give me your hand please, Bella." I nodded. I'd give him anything right about now, my hand, my heart, my left finger... I shook my head softly. Give it a rest, Bella. He stared intently into my eyes and that's when it all happened. I heard him, Edward.

_I wonder…_

Edward

I gingerly took her hand, I didn't want to seem like I more than over eagerly 

reaching for it. She smiled, watching me. I smiled back waiting to see if I could have a repeat of earlier. However, what I heard next was unexpected.

_I wonder…_

I pulled my hand away from hers quickly, looking at her incredulously. She seemed upset by this.

"Did I scare you Edward?" I ignored her question, I was too intrigued with what I just heard.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked. She looked at me puzzled. I sighed, slightly annoyed. "My thoughts Bella, can you hear my thoughts?" She looked down and fumbled with her long, pale fingers.

"I heard your voice, Edward. You said, I wonder and then you pulled away…" Her voice trailing off in a slight sad tone.

"What's happening?" She asked, I hesitated. Should I tell her of my gift? Or will it just freak her out and push her away? I sighed. She wanted the truth and I would give her whatever she wanted.

"Bella, I...I can read minds. It's a certain gift I have acquired." I looked up at her, expecting a look of confusion, however, what my eyes saw was her newborn eyes transfixed on my lips. I cleared my throat softly, she looked away almost instantly. I smirk slightly, licking my lips playfully.

"Um, Bella?" She seemed to recoil quickly and looked back at me.

"You can read minds? But, how Edward?" She asked.

"Well you see, people's minds are usually open to me; I can hear their thoughts freely. With you however, I'm only able to hear your thoughts when I touch you." My eyes automatically looked down at her delicate hands. I reached out to touch one.

_I suppose when we touch that you can hear my thoughts as well, am I right? _I looked up at her, her eyes questioning mine.

_Yes, yes I can Edward. _Her eyes filled with worry. She was scared and didn't know what was happening-- and I didn't know what to do. I sighed. She needed to know – everything. I hesitated.

_Bella, something happened to you about a week ago. Carlisle found you near death. He brought you here in hopes of saving you. _I looked at her. She was looking down, her eyes closed. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

_When he examined you, he noticed you were bitten, by one of us Bella. By a vampire. _I heard her sniffle. I knew if she could cry, she would be doing so. My emotions got the best of me and I enveloped her in my arms. Her thoughts hit me with such a strong force.

_I'm scared Edward, I'm so scared. Please, don't leave me._ I rubbed her back soothingly; I knew that this wasn't going to be easy - for either of us.

_I won't, my dear Bella. You are safe with me, with us._ I looked up, knowing that my family was standing around us. They were here supporting her, supporting me. This wasn't going to easy, but I knew that we would get through this no matter what. A genuine smile spread across my lips for the first time in over 100 years.


	7. Three Years Later

Bella

I have never felt this free before. Wind blowing through my hair, my legs caring me effortlessly across the Earth, everything was perfect – well, almost perfect. There was one exception to my perfect happiness and he happened to be standing across from me at this very moment, blocking my path. I came to a halt.

"Bella, for Christ's sake just push him aside and run!" Jasper yelled running towards me. Edward quickly moved aside as I glared in his direction and continued to run as fast as I could to the diamond shaped base. I effortlessly reached my destination in no time and was welcomed by Alice high-fiving me as I stepped gingerly on the dingy plate.

"10-3! We totally just won! Suck it Emmett!" Alice yelled as her short yet graceful body danced around home base. I laughed at the little pixie – she loved gloating, especially when it came to Emmett losing.

"Don't be too harsh on poor Emmett, Alice. He and the others didn't have a chance between you, me and Jasper." I said, smiling softly.

"It doesn't help either when you have Princess and Mr. I'm-really-a-chick-living-in-a-man's-body-and-on-my-time-of-month on your team either." Emmett's voice said sarcastically, motioning towards Rosalie and Edward. I just shook my head and laughed, he did have a good point. Baseball was not one of Rose's favorite things to do par say, but I believe she put on the effort for her beloved Emmett. Edward on the other hand was a whole different story. He loved baseball and loved coming out here to play, but lately, he's been more distant with us, especially with me. Of course, I've tried to ask him what's wrong, but he just shakes his head, refusing to tell anyone anything.

I sighed picking up a few of the strewn bats and looked up to glance upon the others. Of course Rose and Emmett were tangled up with one another while Alice and Jasper were whispering softly to one another. They were the type of couple that made other couples sick, the type of couple that I hoped one day could be me and my chosen lover. Unknowingly, I shifted my glance towards the right and found Edward leaning against a dingy fence, staring nonchalantly out into the woods. I walked slowly towards him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked, standing a few feet from him. He shrugged as he turned his glance downwards.

"It's nothing Bella." I sighed. It was always nothing.

"You always say that Edward. And you know what? I don't buy it. Your too complicated to be thinking of absolutely nothing." He stared at me intently and then almost immediately looked back towards the uninteresting woods. It would be foolish of me to say that I wasn't hurt – he had always been there for me, comforting me, telling me how things were going to be okay; how this life wasn't going to punish me, how he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Yet here I was hurt, trying with all my heart to return the favor by comforting him, to tell him that things were going to be okay and that I was here for him. But, he wouldn't let me. He was pushing me away, and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella! Edward! Were heading back now!" I looked around just in time to see Alice's spiky black hair bounce out of sight. I sighed, catching a small glance of Edward once again. He was still staring off in space out into those stupid damn woods once again.

"I'll see you at home, Edward." I simply stated as I secured the bats in my arms and took off towards home. There was nothing more to say.

"Kids!" Esme cried happily as she welcomed us back from our game. She got up from the sofa and gave each of us a personal welcome.

"Emmett, you must of lost son. You have a look like someone just took you down a notch." Jasper laughed at Esme's comment.

"Bella did actually, she got 6 out of our 10 runs." I beamed slightly. It's not every day I can say that I kicked Emmett's butt at something.

Esme came to face me and a sadness took to her features. She leaned, cupping my cheek and spoke in a whispered tone.

"Your sad dear, it's Edward again isn't it?" I sighed softly and looked down. She knew me all too well and it only took her three years.

"You know the answer Esme. He's…" I started as I heard his footsteps near the door. "We'll talk later Esme, I promise." She nodded softly, letting go of my cheek. I turned around to meet with the all to familiar somber ochre eyes, the same ones that use to shine with endless promise and hope. Now they were permanently dulled with a sadness within that no one knew of. Esme greeted him quickly and sweetly, how a mother would. I heard him softly respond with a simple, "Hello Mother". I looked towards the ground, I didn't want to intrude.

I counted my soft steps as I casually made my way towards my bedroom. It was across the hall from Edward's, I had made sure it was relatively close to his. In the first few days that I arrived here, he was the one who I depended on, the one who I told my secrets to. Well, all my secrets but one. But, really it was silly because the one secret that he didn't know was the most obvious. Hell, I'm sure everyone in this household knew - knew that I loved him. Utterly and uncontrollably loved him. However, he didn't seem to care.

"_Um, Edward?"_

"_Yes my dear Bella?" I looked at him shyly. We were laying down on the soft grass in the meadow. I flipped over on my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows, looking into his bright, golden eyes._

"_It's silly, actually. Really, really silly." He chuckled softly, putting a random piece of hair that the wind caught behind my ear. "Nothing you have to say is silly, my Bella." I blushed. His words were so poetic, so enduring. I breathed in heavily._

"_Edward, do you think we could ever be like Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rose?" Edward froze slightly, his hand dropping from my hair. He said nothing, his eyes becoming distant from mine. I panicked. I knew that I should've never ask the question, how could he love me like I love him? I was just some poor, stupid idiotic girl and he was Adonis. A god of all gods. He still wasn't looking at me, his mind was elsewhere, that was easy to tell. I reached to touch him, to get a taste of what he was thinking. He almost instantly pulled back._

"_Don't Bella." I looked at him shocked, stunned and hurt. _

"_I…I don't understand Edward, did I say something wrong?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly._

"_You shouldn't ask silly questions, Bella." He said in barely a whisper._

A soft knock took me out of my reverie.

"Bella! Carsile would like to talk to all of us in the living room." Alice's singsong voice chimed through my bedroom door.

"Sure Alice, I'll be right down." I stepped slowly from my oversized bed and opened the door, I was greeted by excited voices.

"Bella! Come down, I've got some exciting news!" Carsile's voice excitedly projected. "Sit, sit." Everyone sat down on the few furniture pieces strewn across the oversized living area. I was seated between Esme and Alice, Edward of course was in a chair by the corner sulking to himself he must already heard Carsile's surprise.

"Of course, as you guys know here in Forks, I'm reaching my 34th birthday. These days I can barely pass for 30, so Esme and I had made the decision that it's time for us to move on."

"Move on?" I asked.

"They want to move to Alaska, Bella." Edward said blankly. I whipped my head in his direction. Those were the most words he had said to me since we had that conversation in the meadow. I chose to ignore him and instead directed my attention towards Carslie.

"I'm sorry, Alaska?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes, Bella. You see every few years we have to migrate somewhere else. Us being vampires, we never age and if we tell people were are getting older but show no signs of it, they starting getting suspicious and asking question, therefore putting our kind in danger." I nodded, trying to take all of this in. We would be moving, severing all ties we had with Forks. Before I continue with anymore thought, Carsile spoke again.

"Also Bella, I think it's time you begin schooling again." He stated, holding a pamphlet out to me. I took it gingerly, my long place fingers sliding over the glossy cover. _College. _Carsile continued.

"I've seen you read basically every book in this house and I think I would be good for you to take part in schooling again as well as civilization." I inhaled sharply. _Schooling. Civilization. Humans._

I…I don't know if that's a good idea, Carsile." I stuttered. Carsile seem to shake off my worry almost instantly.

"Bella, I have utter confidence in you as well as the rest of us. It's been over three years since you've been with us and nothing's happened. Besides, Edward will be there to protect you, like before Bella." I snorted. He didn't want anything to do with me and yet Carsile thought he would willingly watch over me - protect me.

"I don't need Edward, Carsile." I stated coldly. Saying that statement I realized I had meant that in more ways than one. An uncomfortable silence fell over the family. I knew my below the gut insult towards Edward might have been slightly inappropriate, but honestly I didn't care. He was a jackass and he needed to know it.

"Okay, I'll go on one condition though." I said, breaking the building tension.

"Yes?" Carsile asked.

"I want to see my father." Edward opened his mouth, to probably disagree.

"Don't be sil.." Carsile hushed Edward.

"I think that would be perfectly fine Bella, Alice?"

Alice looked at me, her eyes smiling. "Yes, I'm sure that everything will be okay."

Carsile smiled and clapped his hands. "Great! Emmett, mind going with her tomorrow?"

"And spend time with the most annoying little sister in the world? Hell yes." I laughed, high-fiving Emmett. I just adored him, he was so relaxed and easygoing a breath of fresh air from the _other_ one.

"So, it's settled then. We will leave tomorrow around twilight, after Bella says goodbye to her father. We will discuss other matters once were settled in Alaska, such as the start of your college education Bella." I nodded. Everything had become so exciting in such a small amount of time. Moving, going to school, living once again in society. New changes in my life were just around the corner; however, despite my high from the buzz of excitement a little part of me knew that nothing would change things between Edward and I. I sighed wondering if I could ever truly be happy once again.

_Damn him - damn him for ruining my chance at any happiness._

**Author's Note: I know there is a ton of you who read and don't review – this makes me sad. Reviews are my brand of heroin. Please take a moment and let me know if your enjoy the story. Thanks.**


	8. Edward's Guilt and Bella's Goodbye

Edward

"_Don't Bella." I said bitterly, she didn't need to know what was running through my mind. _

"_I…I don't understand Edward, did I say something wrong?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. I groaned inwardly._

'_You're a fool Edward a damn fool'. My mind chastised me as I continued to struggle with my next words._

"_You shouldn't ask silly questions, Bella."_

I'm an idiot, a fool, a jackass, hell I think I might be just plain retarded. Bella, _my_ Bella asked me if I loved her; if we could ever be something that came close to what our other brothers and sisters were.

_Yes!_ My mind screamed. _For all that is good, yes! Bella, I love you. I've loved you since the day Carlisle bought you to us. Let me show you how much I love you and need you, for God's sake Bella, let me show you for eternity._

But no, she couldn't possibly love me. She was the lovely, gorgeous Aphrodite goddess that lived in my heart and here I was, Edward Cullen, your average one hundred year old sulking vampire. How could one love me? I was a doormat letting everyone walk on me; I showed no emotion and let everyone pick on me. Bella deserved more than me - someone who was strong, who could take care of her properly. I knew that I was destined to be someone who wasn't capable of loving anyone else; I was destined to be the bitter, egotistic loner. But who was to tell me that I was the one who was to be destined to become that person? Oh yes I was - that's why I'm such an idiot.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair for the millionth time today. I was a minute away from a nervous breakdown. Bella had requested to see her father today, the day we leave Forks for Alaska. Of course Carlisle had asked Emmett to accompany her, not that I doubt Emmett's capability, to watch over her, it's just that I feel that I'm the one who should be going with her, protecting her. But, her words made it clear that she didn't want anything from me.

"_I don't need Edward, Carlisle." _My grateful memory repeated. She had spit those words out as if I were an annoying insect that she wanted to squash. I couldn't really blame her though, I was being a complete jackass – everyone would've agreed, hell even I agreed with myself.

I should be thankful to Carlisle for this move, it could be a chance to start fresh, from everything - from Bella. I could except the fact the Bella really felt the way I did or I could continue to deny my feelings for her in hopes of her finding someone else who was better suited for her. But, I knew deep down that she need to know how I felt; I had made her that promise from the very beginning that I would be here for her, that I would tell her everything - yet here I was breaking it and denying myself of her.

_You're an idiot Cullen, go to her._ A voice sung out. I snorted.

_You heard her, she didn't want me._ I replied.

_She's lying._ The voice taunted. _She loves you it's obvious, your just too stupid to see it._

_Loves me? That's why she despises me, correct?_

_Your trying to lie to yourself Edward. Be a man and see what's in front of you._

"Argh!" I cried out, throwing a pillow over my over active mind. I knew what needed to be done. Bella needed to know everything; especially that I loved her more than I could love anything or anyone else.

With my new motivation still intact, I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the small dingy house Bella used to call home.

Bella

I sighed inwardly. Today would be one of the happiest and saddest day of my life. I get to see my father, Charlie today and it wasn't too often that I was able to go. Yet, this sadden me as it would be the last time I got to see him - I was going to go to say goodbye. Say goodbye to my old life - human and nonhuman.

I also made a decision that I needed to say goodbye to my feelings for Edward. It was obvious, he didn't love me the way I loved him. I had convinced myself that he wasn't the only vampire left on Earth. Hell, we were moving to Alaska where the Denali coven lived - maybe someone would be there waiting for me, willing to love me, unlike Edward.

"Yo, Bella! Let's go!" Emmett boomed from my doorway. I jumped slightly, hold my hand to my non beating heart.

"Jesus, Emmett I could hear you, you know?" He just laughed.

"Ah yes, but it's much more fun to scare the crap out of you instead." He said teasingly, throwing his over muscled arm around me, leading me downstairs.

"Now, be careful you two." Carlisle said cautiously. Emmett just waved him off.

"Pssh, I'm not worried are you Bells?" I nodded my head in agreement, Carlisle seemed to approve.

"Bella…" He said softly, his voice trailing off. I put a hand gingerly on his arm.

"I'll be fine Carlisle, really." He just smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Back by twilight, then."

"Yeah, yeah…" Emmett said heading out towards the garage as I preceded to follow him, giving Carlisle one last reassuring look.

I fidgeted with my pale hands all the way to Charlie's house. Emmett seemed to notice.

"Bella?"

"Oh, I'm fine really, just…anxious, nervous, and all of the above." I said nervously – honestly I was coming slightly undone at the seams. Emmett's hand covered mine.

"We'll be fine Bella, so will Charlie." I nodded, I'm glad that Carlisle asked Emmett to come, he could be my rock. We went to go park in our usual spot, three blocks away from Charlie's when I spotted _him._ Well, not him exactly. Parked only a few feet away was that stupid, shiny, silver Volvo. Emmett noticed as well and mumbled something incoherent, but I believe it was along the lines of, "Stupid vampire prick". I sighed, closing my eyes.

_This is not happening. It's just a figment of my over active imagination._ I repeated this mantra a few times, trying to convince myself he wasn't here. Opening my eyes, I realized that my mantra failed me as he stood a few feet away from me in all his Adonis glory, walking towards Emmett's overdone Jeep.

"What do you want?" Emmett asked icily, Edward put up his hands in defense.

"I just want a moment with Bella." Emmett looked at me asking for permission.

"Bella, it's up to you but I would tell him to leave you the hell alone." Having my eyes pointed elsewhere then the scene in front of me, I sighed.

_He's barely said two words to me, what could he want now?_ _Oh yes, the whole visit to see my father._

"If you're here Edward to stop me from seeing Charlie then…" I didn't get a chance to finish as he placed his hand on my arm. I gasped slightly, the feel of his touch almost forgotten by my mind.

_Please Bella, I need just a moment with you, this isn't about Charlie… it's about… other things._ The look of shock took over my features, for the last time he spoke to me through his thoughts was that depressing day in the meadow. Now he wanted to talk, not about Charlie but about other things. What other things? Possibly why he's been a complete jackass over the past few weeks? Why he denies me so? To have him tell me that I'm not good enough for him, because he already obviously answered that question.

I heard Edward wince softly, taking me out of my thoughts. I immediately pulled my arm from his grip, forgetting our little special gift.

_He had heard me. From him being a complete jackass to him denying me. Great Bella, just great._

"Everything can wait Edward, right now, Emmett and I are going to see Charlie." I said, trying gracefully to hop out of Emmett's overgrown jeep, but failed as I hastily tripped over my feet, landing in a strong yet soft grip. I moaned to myself, ripping my body out of his grip.

"Thanks." I muttered as I regained my composure. Emmett took once glance in our direction as his body turned in the direction of Charlie's house.

"Bella, it's now or never." I nodded and fell in step behind Emmett.

"Wait! Please, let me come." Edward pleaded. I sighed, he wasn't going to give up, was he?

"Fine! But I don't want to hear a single word from you, in my ear or my thoughts, got it?" I said, poking him in the chest.

He gulped and nodded slightly, taking a step back. Emmett seemed to laugh.

"Is the big sulky vampire scared of little vampire Bella?" He teased. Edward said nothing, but he look towards Emmett said everything. I shook my head, boys.

My sneakers glided smoothly against the grass as we reached the back of my father's home. Emmett grabbed my shoulder softly.

"Remember Bella, not too long, okay?" I nodded, I just wanted enough time to say goodbye. I started towards the back door as Edward reached out for me.

"Bella, please, let me come with you." I took a moment, looking at him. His eyes for once were full of concern, not guilt or sadness. He then smiled, "I promise, I'll behave, no touching, no mind reading." My non beating heart smiled a little. I missed this Edward, hell I loved this Edward.

"Yes…yeah, okay. No misbehaving though, got it?"

"Or I'll have Bella punish you Edward." Emmett said jokingly. If I could've blushed right there, I would've been beet red from head to toe. Edward seemed a little off putted by this, but he just cleared his throat instead.

"Shall we?" He asked, referring to our original task. I nodded and slid open the back glass door that Charlie had always left open. Stepping inside I took in quick breath trying to capture the scents of my forgotten childhood. My nose was welcomed with the scents of fresh fish, leather, and old wood. Pictures of me were hung up throughout the house, ones from when I was little, ones from my awkward teenage years, to current ones that were posted next to "missing" posters. I stifled a sniff – I knew that now was not the time to break down. I had to be strong, for myself and for both of my families.

I felt Edward beside me, keeping a safe distance between us. I could feel his eyes watching me, concerned. I smiled as if to reassure him. He smiled half-heartedly at me though there was a certain sadness resting in his eyes. We had walked softly until we came to the old wooden stairs. Edward headed up first with me behind him, I'm sure he just wanted to protect me in case I felt an urge to um, feed. He then came to a halt at the end of the staircase, letting me move in front of him. Charlie's door was open and I was close enough that I could feel his heartbeat and his fresh blood running through his veins – I was becoming slightly tempted as I swallowed the pool of venom in my throat. Edward seemed to noticed that I tensed slightly and leaned in close to me, whispering softly.

"You can do this Bella, he is your father, remember that." I nodded. I've done this before and nothing had happened, this I can do. I took a step closer, now being able to see the soft outline of his body and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Edward was behind me, being careful to keep his distance, but still close in case I couldn't controls my urges.

I approached Charlie's bed rather quickly, kneeling down at the edge of it being careful not to wake him. He looked different from the last time I had saw him. He looked older, more of his wrinkles were prominent and his brow looked permanently furrowed with worry. I breathed heavily. He looked like hell and it was all my fault. He could be happy right now, not have a care in the world if I had just stayed home, and not gone out that night.

I fell softly to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest, sobbing silently. I felt hands on my shoulders, _Edward's _hand. I wanted to curse him for touching me, for breaking his promise, but in reality I wanted him to envelope me in his arms and tell me that this wasn't my fault, that he was here for me and that he loved me. I knew that he could hear me and at this moment I didn't care. I wanted him to know exactly how I felt.

Through my sobs, I had remembered why I had come here in the first place, to say goodbye. I looked up from my chest and took one last look at my poor father. This isn't how I wanted to remember him – or how I wanted to say goodbye. But, this was my last chance; I found the courage to lean over his cheek and kiss it softly.

"I never left you dad and I will never leave you, I love you."

I rose slowly and turned to come face to face with Edward's chest. I crashed into it, sobbing silently. He lifted me swiftly into his arms, carrying me out of the house. I closed my eyes as he did so, sobbing even harder into the front of Edward's shirt.

This… this had been harder than I thought.

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all who read and review. It means a lot to me and motivates me even more.**_


	9. Alaska and a Branch

_A/N: My favorite chapter, I hope it's one of yours as well. I love reviews – I only got one review last chapter. That made me sad. I would love to feel some love._

Bella

I felt…_weak _to say the least_._ Saying goodbye to Charlie had been harder than I thought and I had turned to _him_ – the one whom I had been avoiding, to comfort me. I had absentmindedly let down the guard I had been so mercifully building against him, only for it to come to a crashing halt that night.

I sighed, starting blindly out into the blurring scenery. I had insisted to Carlisle that I ride out to Alaska with him & Esme; I felt that I wasn't ready to face anyone in my weak state, I didn't need anyone else's sympathy worrying.

_But he knew. He had heard everything – I heard everything._

That night as Edward carried me out of my father's house – all of our emotions, intentions, lies, truths, everything was now laid out on the table.

_I love you. I'm not good enough. I'm sorry. You deserve better. Please don't leave me. I hate you for what you've done. Please love me back. I need you._

Images… of our meadow from that day also made an appearance - him telling me that I shouldn't ask silly questions as I told him I loved him. Images… of us happy, laughing…images of what I missed and what I didn't understand.

I breathed in heavily; dry tears were threatening to stain my porcelain face. Esme turned and looked at me with her concerned motherly eyes. I smiled softly at her, thankful for hers and Carlisle 's understanding silence. She grasped my hand softly and squeezed it.

"Almost home dear, just wait – you'll love it." She said reassuringly. I squeezed her hand back softly.

"I'm sure I will Esme." I replied politely as we pulled up to a large, intricate white cottage home. My face became plastered against the window like a little child's. The house was simply exquisite – breathtaking even.

"Oh, Esme! This is…just wonderful!" I exclaimed, getting out of the Mercedes as quickly as my body would allow me to. My feet crunched against the gravel, as I took in my new surroundings. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett had arrived first, their eyes wondering about the lavish exterior of the house as well. Alice squealed a little, making her way towards me, grasping me in a hug.

"Oh Bella, it's so pretty, isn't it? And look! There's more!" Alice pointed, grabbing my arm, pulling me around the huge house. What I saw next was beyond magnificent - three cottages, not as big as the main house laid strewn across the acres of the land. I felt Carlisle 's and Esme's presence behind me.

"Three guest houses? That's quite a bit, isn't it?" I asked in astonishment. Esme seemed hesitant to answer quickly.

"Well, um…you see Bella, dear …" Carlisle cleared his throat.

"For the two married couple, of course and the other one is for guests we might get, the Denali clan is nearby, remember Bella?" I nodded, making a silent, 'O', I should of known that.

Carlisle had always talked extremely high of the Denali clan , for as long as I can remember. According to Carlisle, they were the only other set of vampires that led same values and diet as we do.

"_You can also meet the Denali clan when we move there, they're such respectful people, and good friends."_

_"The Denali clan?" I had asked._

_"Yes, Bella. They are the only other vampires known to us who live by our diet." Carlisle responded._

_"Oh, that's nice. How many of them are they?"_

_"Well, let's see...there's Eleazer, Carmen, Irina, Kate and Tanya." At the corner of my eye I saw Edward's face take _

_on a grimace look – I tried not to notice._

"_There was another one, James, but he uh, stands unaccounted for at the moment." I looked at him slightly puzzled, but Carlisle didn't want to seem to continue the topic, so I didn't push it._

_"Do they have gifts like us?" I asked curiously._

_"Yes, so more important than others."_

_"Oh?"_

_"You'll learn soon enough, come now, we've got planning to do for your first semester of college."_

"Bella? Yo, earth to Bella!" I jumped a little, realizing that Emmett was standing behind me, booming my name.

" Damnit Emmett! You know how I hate that!" I squealed, punching him in the arm. He winced slightly - I just grinned.

"Show off." He mumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Your just a grumpy butt because you know she can kick your ass." Alice retorted. Emmett then resorted to sticking out his tongue.

"Children!" Esme cried, astounded. We all turned to look at her. "You think after all this time that you guys can _try _behave like adults." She said, shaking her lush, dark, golden waves. We just grinned from ear to ear. Poor Esme, putting up with us for all these years .

"Anyways, " she continued, "please let's start unpacking...the Denali clan is coming for a visit later." Rose and Alice seemed thrilled for the Denali visit, even Jasper and Emmett looked pleased. However, Edward seemed to ball his fists and put a sour look onto his gorgeous face.

I just sighed. _Some things never change._

I just about finished putting the touches on my room as I heard an unfamiliar voice waft through the air.

"Ah, Carlisle , Esme, you do not know how happy I am that you guys are here!" A wonderfully masculine voice rang throughout the house. Carlisle 's laughter chimed.

"I can assure you that we are just as happy to be here."

"Ah! Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper! It's so wonderful to see you guys again! Oh Carlisle, where are your other two children? Especially Bella, I'm thrilled to meet her." I winced at the sound of my name, meeting new people was not one of my fortes.

"She'll be down in a moment, I'm sure." Carlisle replied. I took a deep breath.

_You can do this Bella, they are just other vampires. _I chuckled. _Vampires._

I made my way down the staircase, grasping the railing, making sure not to trip even the slightest. However, my foot caught underneath me and I stumbled a little, trying to regain my balance.

_Great, there goes my confidence, right down the drain._

I took a quite glance at Carlisle and he seemed to smile in reassurance.

"Bella...these are our friends, the Denali clan." A gorgeous Spanish woman came up to me and hugged me lightly.

"Oh Bella! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Carmen; this Eleazar, Kate, Irina, and Tanya.

Gorgeous was the one word to describe every single one of them. I felt horribly ugly next to them. Plain and average Bella. I put on my best smile and nodded to each of them. The most gorgeous one - Tanya, came up to me and hugged me slightly. I just stood there, feeling a bit awkward by her forwardness.

"Oh Bella, you're so... _pretty._" She purred, her long pale fingers coiling in the ends of my hair; I shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes then shifted upwards, looking behind me, her eyes twinkled in delight.

"Edward! Oh how I've missed you my darling!" My body tensed as I realized that he was standing right behind me.

"Tanya." He answered politely, his velvet voice instantly piercing my heart.

_Edward… my darling?_

She moved around me, her body leaning in towards Edward's. I must of unknowingly growled as Tanya looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Oh my! It seems I've intruded. Edward, I didn't know that you and Bella were _together_." She seemed to emphasize on the word together as I could feel Edward's face drop slightly.

"We're not." He stated back smoothly. Blank tears caught in my throat. Tanya's eyes seemed to gleam in sheer delight.

"Oh, that's a shame then. But, that does give us a chance for something, doesn't it Edward?" Her ochre eyes caught mine. "Well, that's if Bella's okay with it, of course."

With all the effort I could muster, I put on my 'I don't give a shit smile' and softly replied, "I don't give a damn what you guys do." Taking a breath, I proceeded to make my way around the room, introducing myself to the others.

Edward

I despise Tanya. I mean I really, _really_ despise that woman. I snorted - and to think Carlisle and Eleazar thought that maybe we've could've been mates. I shuttered at that thought. She was a horrible, deceiving woman – I would've taken Rose over her, any day.

And for her to taunt _my_ Bella like that was just plain ugly of her. It had made… me extremely annoyed.

"Edward, dear?" Tanya purred, her still on my arm. I growled slightly – I could feel Jasper trying to calm me, but little use that was.

With clenched teeth I spoke, "Get the hell away from me Tanya". She pouted her full ruby lips.

"Oh Edward, don't be so…" Obviously she wasn't getting the message.

"Get off me…!" I tried to jerk away from her but I suddenly felt drunk and light as air. In my fogginess, my mind came up with one answer – Kate. I tried to fight it – but my body was too heavy, the air too thick.

'No!' I heard someone cry off in the far distance. 'Leave him alone!' a sweet voice chimed. Ah, my sweet voice, a voice I have dreamt about for the past few years – Bella, my sweet, innocent Bella.

I was suddenly jerked out of my reverie with Bella standing in front of me, her hands wrapped around me - protecting me.

_I will kill you if you dare hurt him! He's mine! Just stop it, please. _Her thoughts were running wild.

Carmen cleared her throat, "Tanya, why don't you show you let Esme and Carlisle show us the rest of the house?" Alice chimed in after Carmen.

"Oh yes! Irina, Tanya, you'll just love the back part of the house, let us show you!" I saw Bella look at Alice thankfully. Carlisle gave me a quick side glance, _Now's the time to talk to her, Edward._ I nodded, he was right.

After the others had left, Bella realized that her arms were still around me. She let go quickly, moving a few steps from me. She proceeded to cross her arms and looked down.

"Talk to me about what Edward?" She asked, her voice sounding smaller than usual. I sighed, where do I begin?

Well, 'I'm sorry' would be a good start wouldn't it? Or how about, 'I love you'?

"Bella, I…" I started, she just stared at me, awaiting for the conversation to began. I didn't want to do this here, not where everyone was within earshot.

"I want to show you something, will you please come with me?" Her eyes softened as her soft lips parted, answering my question with a soft 'yes'. I took her hand, making sure that my thoughts were shut off to her – just for the ride, I didn't want to share them quite yet.

I loved running – not only was it exhilarating, but it was at the most – calming. After that incident with Tanya and my pending talk with Bella, I was full of unnecessary nerves. Slowing down, we reached to where I wanted to take her, a quaint little spot, much like our meadow back home. I wanted to start anew here with everything, and I wanted her to know that.

We came to a stop and I let go of Bella's hand. Her amber eyes scanned the serene patch of land and she seemed to sigh.

"It's almost like the one in Forks, isn't it?" She asked, her fingers touching the random greenery.

"Yes," I answered, my eyes on her, "Bella, I need to tell you something, but you can't say anything until I'm finished is that okay?"

She nodded, her mind elsewhere, her fingers still studying the plants. I took in a deep, unnecessary breath.

_Now or never. Tell her you love her, that you need her – forever._ And in that exact moment, that's what I did.

"Bella, I love you. I need you – I've been stupid a fool even, to ever deny my feelings for you. I just don't know what came over me that day in the meadow, I yearned to tell you how I felt, how I truly felt – yet I couldn't justify ever being good enough for someone like you. I hope that there's some way, somehow that you can forgive me and that you can accept me again." I opened my eyes to find Bella, with her back to me, her hands busy with something insignificant. Was she even listening to me? My fragile heart began to break… maybe I was too late.

"Bella?" She turned around, a simple, thick branch in her hand. She began to nonchalantly turn it around in her fingers, taking small strides towards me. I tried to look into her eyes, to see if I could capture some sort of emotion, but her eyes were fixated on the broken branch.

"You know," She began, "a stick is such a simple thing, isn't it?" I furrowed my eyebrows together – had she just not of heard me confess everything to her?

"You see, they probably think to themselves that they aren't even worthy to hold up the lovely branches that are covered in the lush green and the dainty pale flowers. They must think that without them, they would be better off, that there was something stronger, more powerful then they. Yet, little do the branches know that without them, the wonderful greenery and dainty flowers are simply nothing. The branches are their rock and that without them, they can't survive – they don't _want _to survive. Funny how human nature and human life are similar, isn't it Edward?"

It dawned on me. She was the greenery – bright, exuberant, and lush and I was the branches – full of doubt, self loathing, and self worthlessness. But me without her and her without me neither of us could survive. I embraced her, without asking. I needed to feel her – needed to _hear_ her.

_Let's start over. Ask me again… please Bella. _She smiled the faintest of smiles.

_Edward, do you think we could ever be like Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rose? _My dead heart soared.

_Yes, my dear Bella, yes we could. Please forgive me my sweet Bella._

She laughed softly. "Oh Edward, I could never be mad at you, I love you."

My laughter caught up with hers, "I love you too Bella, I love you too."


	10. A Surprise Ruined

Recap

_Let's start over. Ask me again... please Bella. _She smiled the faintest of smiles.

_Edward, do you think we could ever be like Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rose? _My dead heart soared.

_Yes, my dear Bella, yes we could. Please forgive me my sweet Bella._

She laughed softly.

"Oh Edward, I could never be mad at you, I love you."

My laughter caught up with hers, "I love you too, Bella. I love you too."

Edward

Everything in these last few weeks seemed so surreal. Bella and I were picture perfect of everything that love stands for. We spent every waking hour (which consequently was every hour) with one another whether it was us engaged in a conversation or us just enjoying one another's silent company in our meadow.

And now... now was another one of those picture perfect moments.

I sat at my usual spot, my fingers lightly dancing across the smooth ivory surface, playing some flimsy notes of a song. Bella as usual was sitting next to me, her head perched atop my shoulder, her eyes closed and content smile spread across her lips.

_I love you._

_--I love you too, more even._

_Not possible._

She chuckled softly, lifting her head off of my shoulder and fluttered her eyes open.

"Edward?" I looked at her, my fingers still tapping lightly on the piano.

"Yes, my love?" I responded through the soft notes.

"Are you ever going to teach me how to play?" She asked, nodding towards the my fingers on the keys; I softly ended the song and chuckled.

"Oh Bella, I would love to teach you, but remember last time I tried to teach you?" She looked at the soft surface of the glossy piano and sighed heavily - she must have remembered what a short patience she had the last time I attempted to teach her piano.

"Exactly my Bella," I kissed her cheek softly. "But there are many, many more things that you are talented at."

If she could blush now, she would be the deepest shade of crimson mixed with the look of pure embarrassment.

I just laughed, her embarrassed smile broke and her musical laughter caught wind with mine.

As of yet, we haven't done anything out of the respect of my values and hers, however we have tried other ways to find some sort of pleasure. I smiled at the mere thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked. I reached out my hand for her and she grabbed it softly. I replayed the images for her in my head.

_--Oh!_

She let go of my hand quickly.

"Something wrong Bella?" She shook her head slowly.

"Um, no. I just didn't know that you... thought about those things." I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't?"

"I... well, yes... but..." I cupped her face lightly.

_I think about everything. You, us... our life, our future, our everything, including our pending intimacies. _She seemed to sigh slightly out of relief I gently kissed her forehead in reassurance.

She still seemed a little hesitant to continue the subject so I quickly decided to change courses.

"So, excited for your first day of college tomorrow?" She turned around in her seat and gently leaned back against the piano.

"Yes and no. Nervous, I suppose is the correct word." I sighed, she's been nervous ever since that day Carlisle had bought up the word, _college._

"Bella, we've been over this..." She put up her hands defensively.

"I know, I know... you'll be there as well as the others. I just don't know if I fully trust myself yet, I should eat people for a living Edward!" I hushed her.

"Well, for one Bella we don't eat people we drink them, besides we all trust you shouldn't that be enough?" She smiled softly.

"It helps." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" She just shrugged and kissed my lips softly. I sighed in contentment.

"I love you." I breathed into her lips.

"Oh, Eddie I love you too! Now let's go upstairs and have hot monkey sex!" Emmett said barging in mine and Bella's moment. I pulled back and attempted to show him how much I loved my brother with my middle finger.

"What? Can't take a joke Eddie?"

"Oh leave them alone Emmett, can't you see they were having a moment?" Rose said, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "Why don't we leave these two alone and go upstairs and have a moment of our own?" She purred softly into his ear.

"Argh! We can hear you, you know!"

"Good!" Emmett bellowed from upstairs; I just shook my head.

_Siblings._

Alice bobbed in shortly after along with Jasper. My family took the time to head into town to pick up a few things at least that's what Alice and Rosalie had called it.

In reality they meant shopping. They had tried to talk Bella into going; however Bella wasn't falling for it and full out denied Alice and Rose a day of shopping, much to their dismay.

Alice had spotted us - she kissed Jasper on the cheek and made her way towards Bella and I.

"Hello Alice." I said politely.

_Hello my dearest brother. Why haven't you told me?_

I looked at her quizzically. She just rolled her eyes and continued.

_You didn't think I wouldn't see it, did you? Oh Edward, she's going to be excited! When are you going to do it? Oh wait, tomorrow... the meadow? Oh, how exciting! I'll need to get a head start on..._

"Alice!" I bellowed. "Please, not a word... to anyone." She waved me off with her petite hand.

"Its happy news Edward... but, I promise." I nodded in contentment; I knew Alice would never go back on her word. She danced lightly out of the room, humming a familiar tune.

"I'm going to kill her..." I mumbled under my breath. I was contemplating on what she had said, tomorrow. I sighed, everything would change - tomorrow.

Someone took me out of my thoughts by clearing their throat off in the near distance.

_Bella._

She looked less than pleased, I would say annoyed - extremely annoyed.

"Not a word to anyone? What's going on Edward?"

_Crap, crap, crap._

"Uh, nothing Love." She looked less than amused.

"Sure Edward, nothing."

Bella

I knew Edward better than that - that man was up to something and I needed to know what. First, I need to go directly to the source to find out - Alice. If he was up to anything, I'm sure Alice had a hand in it.

I turned to Edward, taking his hands within in my own.

"I trust you, you know that right?" He nodded sincerely, putting his hand to my cheek.

"And I as well trust you, Bella." He kissed me softly and I sighed.

_Too good to be true._

_--What do you mean?_ I quickly let go of his touch.

"I hate when I forget that we share a certain gift." I said softly, he just laughed.

"I know, some thoughts are meant to be private, aren't they?" I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I leave your last thought to yourself then, I suppose." He kissed the top of my forehead as he got up gracefully from the bench.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

He looked a little confused for a moment as if he was pondering what to say next.

"Uh, I need to take care of a few last minute school issues before our first class tomorrow."

_Liar._

"Okay, love. We'll catch up later then?" He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"If you'll have me."

"Don't be silly, I'll always have you." He seemed to smile at this.

"Good. Bye love, I love you." He said, his body already halfway out the door.

"Love you too!" I sighed about to empty my current seat as I saw my target bounce towards me.

"Alice!"

"So, I saw that you needed to talk to me...what about?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you know?" Alice shrugged.

"Humor me." I sighed; things with my family were never easy. I decided to save Alice all the begging and pleading, I knew that she knew what I wanted anyways.

"What's Edward up to?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Bella, have you tried to develop your powers at all?"

"My powers? Uh, off the topic Alice...I'm talking Edward here." She shakes her head.

"Who cares about my absent brother?" I pouted.

_I do, damn it!_

"Alice!! Seriously!"

"Seriously Bella, your powers are important here...I've had a vision that they have a potential to be something...more."

"More?" I asked curiously, her attempt to switch directions obviously working.

She nodded excitedly.

"Yes, now take my hands." She instructed, holding out her hands. Dejectedly, I grasp her hands in mine.

Nothing.

"Is something suppose to happen Alice? Because I'm getting a blank here."

"Bella, you must concentrate here. Think about Edward..." I sighed yet took Alice's advice.

_Edward. My Edward. His gorgeous hair, his sincere eyes, his melodic laughter..._

_White. Flowers. Ring. Edward on one knee. Me dry sobbing._

_Oh Dear Jesus._

I was bought back into the present moment, my face smeared with pure shock; Alice on the other hand was smeared with pure smugness.

"I knew it! Your power can be transformed into the power of the one you're touching! Jasper, I knew it! I was right!"

"Bella, is that true?" Jasper asked as he walked into the room.

I was panicking.

Edward... marriage.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper ask again. I couldn't answer. My breathing became labored and all I could hear was the musical bells of the Wedding March pounding through my ears.

"What's wrong with her, Alice?" I heard Esme ask faintly in the background.

"Um, I think she might have seen what Edward has been planning."

"What Edward has been planning?" I heard Esme ask.

Alice cleared her throat and murmured, "marriage..."

Esme responded with a soft, "Oh" and preceded to wrapped her petite yet strong arms around me.

"Bella... why don't you come with me?" I nodded numbly as I slowly stood up as Esme guided me to her room. She sat me down on her over-plush bed at looked up at me with motherly eyes.

"Are you okay dear?" I shrugged softly.

"I don't know, Esme." She reached up a stroked a piece of my dark hair.

"Oh Bella, Edward loves you and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you or to make you feel uncomfortable, you know that right?"

I nodded, "Yes, but marriage Esme? _Marriage_?"

She laughed a soft laughed at sat down next to me.

"Oh Bella, you say marriage as if it's a sin!" I huffed.

_Because it is._

"Esme, I've seen what marriage has done to Charlie and Renee." She looked at me with disbelief.

"Bella, what happened between Renee and Charlie was unfortunate. However, you and Edward are not your parents. We two are meant to be together whether in this life or a different one. And marriage is just a celebration of that and your love for one another - it's nothing to be feared."

Damn it - she was right. Why was I so scared? Isn't it what I want? For Edward and I it was love; true, pure love. Hell, I should be ecstatic, excited...

"You did what?!" Edward's voice boomed throughout the house. I looked towards Esme; she looked back at me with sympathy.

"Edward's home." I said softly. Esme smiled and hugged me gently.

"Talk to him Bella, he needs you." I nodded and slowly made my way to where all the commotion was taking place.

"Don't even try to calm me Jasper! Seriously Alice of all the stupid things to do... you do this!"

I looked upon the scene in front of me - Edward stood in the middle of the room, looking absolutely livid. Jasper was standing in front of him and Alice stood behind Jasper looking a bit like a child who was being reprimanded.

"I...I'm sorry Edward, I just thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong! Now, Bella must be scar..."

"I'm fine Edward." I said, making my way towards him. His features soften as I approached them.

"Alice was well... just being Alice. She was just trying to help, no need to yell."

"But she comple..." I shushed him with a soft kiss on the cheek. He looked slightly defeated as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry for yelling Alice it was completely irrational of me." She nodded slightly, coming out of Jasper's barrier.

"Apology accepted." She walked over to us, putting her hand on my shoulder and walking upstairs with Jasper in tow. A wash of relief filled the room.

_Thank you Jasper._

Edward looked at me, my arms wrapping around him lovingly.

"So, I guess the surprise is ruined?" He asked bitterly.

"No, I'm not sure when you're going to ask me."

"And that makes everything better?" He retorted.

I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"I do only get to ask you once Bella and now you know that I was going to ask you, so the big surprise is ruined."

"Oh Edward, you know I don't care about a wedding... it's the marriage, the vows we make, the love we make..." I think I may have heard him gulp a little. "Not about the flowers, or the ring, or the proposal... or any of that. I just want you..." He features took on a look of relief and joy.

"Oh Bella, what did I do to deserve you?" He asked, tipping my chin up towards his face.

"You died then became a vampire? That's trial enough for me." He laughed softly and embraced me in a hug.

_So, are you going to ask me then? The big question?_

_--What and ruin the surprise? Never._

_Brat._

_--You love me._

I sighed. If only he knew how much.


	11. The Past

Jacob

I sighed, walking onto the over luscious campus of UAA. The air was crisp and cold, nothing unexpected of course when you live in Alaska.

_Alaska. The coldest, darkest place I could think of – perfect match for my mood, my life…my life without her._

Billy, my father had insist that I restart my life by enrolling into school this year and pursue a degree in_ something_.

But, I wasn't ready to move on… it's been only four years since… since Bella had left my life. I had explained this to my father many times over that we can't give up, that she's still worth looking for, but he just shook his head and said that the discussion was over.

Honestly, many of my friends and family – hell, even Charlie, her own father, have told me that it's time to let go… that she wasn't with us anymore and that she would want me to… move on. But see, I wasn't able to; Bella was in my thoughts everyday, every second.

There was just something inside me that wouldn't squash the idea of Bella being gone… forever.

_That's because she wasn't._

I ran my rough hands through my dark shaggy hair and stepped inside of the open spaced library – there were still a book that I need to acquire before my class begun.

I squinted around the library and noticed a small desk off in the corner labeled, "Student Help Area". I snorted, I already hated this place.

I approached the small help desk with a petite looking woman sitting behind it.

She looked up at me, her neck craning. I chuckled inwardly; the last four years have made me taller, more muscular.

"Yes?" She asked, noticing the piece of paper I was fidgeting around with that I had pulled from my back pocket.

"Uh, yeah… I need the book for Chemistry 130, section 1221." She nodded, stepping towards an overgrown bookshelf that resided behind her desk. She then continued to run her petite fingers down and across the bookshelf until she came upon the book she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed, making her way back to where I was standing.

"Will this be for the whole semester, Mr…?"

"Black… Jacob Black." She nodded, jotted down a few notes and proceeded to hand over the worn book.

"Great! Just take good care of it and return in when the semester is over." I smiled and nodded at her, acknowledging her words. Book in hand; I head towards the glass doors, with slow, dreaded steps.

I was not looking forward to this day at all.

Sighing, I put my hand on the handle and pushed open the door, however, I got knocked to the ground by something hard – and cold.

"Oomph!" I said as I hit the ground hard. Trying to get my thoughts together, I looked upward to see what the hell I ran into… an ice sculpture, maybe? Jesus.

However, much to my surprise, a woman, with her back turned towards me was what had thrown me from my path. I was about to ask her what the hell happened when a boy who looked too young to attend college, held out his hand for me.

"Sorry about that." I grabbed his welcoming hand – it was cold as the weather had been.

"I… uh, no problem…" I was about to ask him what was the deal with his friend, but his slightly intense gaze somehow intimated me and the tension was growing slightly uncomfortable.

"Man, your hands are freezing!" I exclaimed, trying to keep the conversation light, he just chuckled.

"Well, this is Alaska my friend." I laughed along with him, feeling the tension slowly evaporate.

"I guess your right…" I once again looked over to the girl who I had bumped into, but the boy stood in front of her as if he was trying to shield her from me.

"Uh, tell your friend that I'm sorry." I said, gesturing towards the brunette. He reached out his hand towards her and her hand immediately closed in around his.

"Will do, she's just a bit, uh shy." I nodded, not really understanding.

"No problem… anyways, I've got to get to class, nice meeting you…?" I asked, deciding to continue to be somewhat polite.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." He answered back just as politely.

"Jacob, but you can just call me Jake." He smiled. "Well, I won't keep you Jake, enjoy class." I gave a snort of sorts and headed out the door into the bitter cold air, taking one last glance at the brunette. Her back was still turned and her body was stiff as a board.

I just shook my head… women.

Bella

I knew, I _knew_ I couldn't do it… I was only on campus for five minutes when I got the urge to bite _him_. He smelled… mouth watering, delicious and _familiar_.

Familiar I'm not sure quite how… but his scent… woodsy, musky and pine felt like… like home. It was an odd feeling, but it made my mouth water and my heart ache all at the same time.

Edward of course took notice of stature when the man had fallen to the ground and stepped in between me and my would be victim. I had accidentally bumped into him, my normal human senses gone, as I was completely memorized by his scent. I sent him flying to the floor; his scent whirled around me in powerful waves. A low growl formed in my throat and I immediately turned my back to him.

_You will not do this Bella, you are strong. Edward is here, he will take care of everything. Control yourself._

I didn't breathe through Edward's and the stranger's exchange for I feared that his luscious scent would tempt me beyond my control. I stayed with my back turned towards the two men until I felt Edward's hand reach around for mine and I instantly wrapped my hand within his.

_--You're doing fine my Bella._

_I'm scared Edward… his scent is mouthwatering. I want to bite._

He squeezed my hand even tighter.

_--I won't let you, I love you._

And with that I felt Edward's hand drop from mine and a soft gust of wind fly through my hair as the man named Jake left the library. I didn't dare take a breath till I was sure he was gone – I wasn't going to risk anything.

Edward seemed to notice my position as he leaned down to my ear and spoke softly.

"It's okay Bella, I can't smell him anymore… breathe, Love." I did as I was told, I wish I hadn't though – new tempting scents filled my nose. I crinkled my nose in frustration; Edward responded by placing a soft kiss upon my nose.

"You'll get use to it. Soon they'll all smell like air fresheners… simple as that." I laughed softly; only Edward would compared my internal battle to something so trivial like air fresheners.

When I was done laughing, I could notice a few heads turn and look towards Edward and I. I looked at Edward questioningly and he grasped my hand in response.

_--The men and women are fascinated by how beautiful you are._

I raised an eyebrow.

_Really?_

He chuckled in response.

_--Oh Bella, you really don't realize just how breathtaking you are, do you?_

I was about the response to Edward's over loving comment when I heard a familiar voice clear their throat. I looked up and noticed Alice getting up from one of the overplushed chairs and dance her way towards us; however I notice a slight tremble in her step.

A few moments earlier, while Edward were on our way to our first class, Alice had placed a call to Edward on his cell; she said that there was something of importance that she needed to discuss with the both of us.

As soon as she was in earshot I hissed, "What's wrong Alice, we're going to be late for our first class!" She shook her head at me nodding towards the crowd of students. Edward took notice of our conversation, opened the door and motioned us outside.

"Well, what is it Alice?" He asked, impatiently, his arms crossed – she's been reciting the Japanese Alphabet in her mind ever since she's called him.

She sighed hesitantly.

"It'll be better if I can show you… _both_." She reached out her hand for mine and Edward automatically grabbed my other one – tingles secretly ran down my spine. I squeezed his hand in response.

_--What was that for?_

I shrugged.

_Because I love you and you make me crazy._

He chuckled and gave me my favorite lopsided grin. However, his pleasant face that I loved was soon interrupted by Alice's disturbing images and thoughts.

I saw me, running into a man, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Bella?" He asked questioningly in a surprised tone. I stood there, eyes wide, my breathe hitched – I knew this scent, it was the scent from earlier – the scent that almost ended the poor man's life earlier.

He had greedily wrapped me within his arms, the shock still apparent in my face.

I was alone, I kept search out for Edward, but he was nowhere to be found.

The man continued on, "Bella! Bella, my Bella! I've missed you… I knew you were…" but his strong voice was cut short of craving as my greedy teeth ripped into the soft, welcoming skin of his throat, his piercing screams gurgled by his own sweet blood.

I felt my hand being jerked away, "Enough! We've seen enough, Alice!" I heard Edward hiss, his normally calm manner completely gone.

I on the other hand wasn't able to move – this was going to happen, I was going to kill someone – someone who knew me, someone I cared for. But who was this man? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and slid onto my knees into the freshly fallen snow.

I felt my body being picked up by my shoulders and my body being shaken.

"Bella! Bella, damn it look at me!" I fluttered my golden eyes open to see Edward standing in front of me, his eyes ablaze.

"I won't let that happen, do you hear me? I will not, Bella… I will protect you." He looked desperately towards Alice.

"Call Carlisle and tell him were headed home, we need to figure out who this man is and how he knows of Bella." Alice nodded quickly, her tiny hand already dialing a familiar number.

Overwhelmed with everything, I cradled into Edward's form and softly sobbed.

I was a murder, I want to kill him already today and it looked like I was going to get my chance.

_I'm a cold-blooded killer._

Edward's voice soothed into my ear.

_--You are not, you are my Bella. My Bella who wouldn't harm a fly._

"We're going to head home Love, we will figure everything out… let me deal with this." I sobbed even harder – the last thing I wanted to do was to involve the love of my life with my issues. However, he just held me tighter, kissed my forehead softly and started to walk off campus, towards our car.

After taking a few strides, Edward stopped abruptly and made a swift turn. Curiously, I raised my head to ask Edward what was wrong, but I felt his arms wrap even tighter around me and growled - Alice had just gotten off the phone with Carlisle and her face was blank, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"W…what is it Edward?" I asked, my words soft.

_--We can't go home, Bella. We need to leave this place, now._

_What? I don't understand. Edward, we need to go home and talk to Carlisle…_

_--We can't go home, Bella! Do you understand me? We have to leave Alaska._

"But… I don't… what's going on?" Edward set me down and took a step back from me; his face was smeared with pure anger as he said through gritted teeth.

"We have to leave Bella… now." I sighed, exasperated.

"Alice! What the hell is going on?" She looked nervously towards Edward and I saw him simply glare at her.

"She has to know, Edward!"

"Damn it! Someone tell me, or I'll go home myself and find out!" I growled under my breath and stomping my foot like a little child.

"Bella, no!" I heard Alice cry out. She took a step towards me and sighed.

"You can't… see, there's a complication." I looked at her quizzically.

"A complication?" She nodded and I heard Edward growl; Alice just hissed back.

"Yes, you see… remember how Carlisle said that James from the Denali clan hasn't been accounted for in a while?" My brow creased, trying to remember that one conversation that took place.

"I believe so, why?" Alice hesitated.

"Well, he's back." I shrugged, why did it matter?

"Isn't that happy news?" I asked, looking at Alice, her fingers twirling around nervously.

"Well, I… he… he knows of you Bella, he's… seen you before."

I looked at her with confusion, "Do I know him from my human life?"

"That's enough Alice! This isn't the time nor the place!" Edward hissed.

I turned around to face Edward, my face was drenched with anger – I was not a child, I was his equal, yet he still felt the need to keep things from me.

"You Edward, have no right to keep anything from me, I am not a child!" I hissed, under my breath, my long finger poking him square in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few feet.

"Now, tell me what's going on or I'll find out for myself." I said, one last final time, my arms crossed around my chest.

Edward glared at me, his eyes dark, "We leave Alaska, then I will tell you."

That was it.

The straw that broke the camel's back.

Obviously, I wasn't going to get any answers from Edward or Alice. I was done being treated like some little porcelain doll. I could handle whatever has come up – so I made a run for it, to my home – I needed to find out what the hell had everyone so… disturbed.

I could hear the worried calls of my beloved loved ones, Alice and Edward, but I wouldn't listen, I needed to know what was going on and if no one wasn't going to tell me, I was going to find out myself.


	12. James Returns

Chapter 12

Bella

Faster and faster my bloodless body moved through the lush scenery of Alaska. I knew that Edward and Alice weren't far behind me for I could hear both of them desperately whispering my name, pleading me to stop.

I closed my eyes, letting my over sensitive senses take over and made my way swiftly through the forest. Honestly, I just wanted a few moments to gather my thoughts, our last conversation still echoing in my rapid mind.

_James…_

I squinted my eyebrows curiously m mind trying to place him within my scattered memory. I was sure that I didn't know him, or what he looked like, but I knew that he had been a part of my past – my unknown, human past.

I also knew that I had to find him; I had to know how I became this way and who I was before I had been changed.

_The past…_

The past was always something my family has safely kept hidden from me. I would ask Carlisle from time to time and he would tell me the same story he had always told me - that he was hunting, found me like this, bought me to his home and took care of me. But, Carlisle would never really give me any details, and I wasn't exactly sure why he felt the need to hold those details back.

Hearing branches snap haphazardly, I looked to my right and saw Edward swiftly approaching me. I sighed defeated; I knew that I wasn't faster than him and trying to keep running wasn't going to help my already stressful situation. With that acknowledgement, I stopped abruptly and turned around the face him. Edward stopped as well, running a bit further past me. I chuckled out of amusement and he just growled.

"Damn it Bella! Did you have to do that?" He asked, anger apparent in his voice.

"Did I have a choice Edward? You're treating me like a child! I am not a child!" Edward sighed, his anger seeming to disappear. He stepped forward, placing my cheek against his palm.

"Your right Love, I am sorry. I just feel… overprotective of you." I sighed and leaned into his touch and whispered softly, "I know Edward…I'd wish you just tell me what you're keeping from me. I just know that you and Alice aren't telling me _something_." I said, acknowledging Alice who was standing a few feet behind Edward.

Edward closed his eyes as I felt Alice approach him, placing her hand on Edward's shoulder.

_Tell her Edward, she's right, she needs to know._

Edward nodded to acknowledge her words and opened his golden eyes to look into mine. He cupped my other cheek and kissed me softly, his lips pulling just centimeters away from mine.

"Bella, you are my equal, please remember that." I nodded; my eyes closed, letting my other senses take in his sweet breath.

"I know… please, just tell me Edward." I pleaded, my voice barely above a whisper. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he gave into my wishes.

"Carlisle and I believe that James was the one who attacked you, the one who changed you to what you are. I don't think he knows that your with us and I'm not sure how he's going to react; he has quite the uh, temper, according to Eleazar."

_Well, we don't know for sure unless we find out right? Let's go back… I need to know, Edward, please._

I saw his face tense at my request.

_What is it?_

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine; his lips parting slightly as he softly spoke.

"Bella, I promised myself that if I ever found the person who did this to you that I would kill them, _myself_."

My eyes widened in surprise and his form tore away from me, mixed emotions written all over his face. I automatically reached for him; I wanted to soothe him.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry… it's just… don't be silly, if this wouldn't of happened, we wouldn't be together… I…"

He glared at me, and through gritted teeth he retorted, "You wouldn't be damned to this life, Bella. You deserve more than this, more than me." I looked at him, my expression dead panned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward! Out of all the stupid, selfish things to say! I'm glad I'm one of you, I'm glad I'm with you and your family! I wouldn't want more!" I ranted.

He raised an eyebrow, "Glad to leave your unknown human life, Bella? You don't even remember anything! Hell, you barely remember your own father, Charlie!"

My eyes blinked back nonexistent tears at his words.

_Charlie, my dad._

Charlie was my one and only human memory that I kept close to my once beating heart. I closed my eyes, trying to regain my composure; now was not the time to have emotionally fucked up Bella make an appearance. I felt slight pressure on my shoulder and I sighed, "Alice, we need to go back and speak to James, please tell your brother that."

I felt Alice tense up a bit and lean in closer, her sweet scent filling my senses.

"Edward left Bella," My eyes snapped opened at her words and they meet with Alice's sympathic golden eyes. I felt my hands ball into fists, my nails digging into the flesh of my palms.

"Damn him!" I growled, my foot rightfully kicked the tree next to me, making it splatter to the Earth.

"Why does he always run, Alice? Does he think it solves anything?" I said, fuming. I took a few moments; my arms crossed against my chest, my anger slowly dissipating.

Alice just sighed in response; I knew it was because she didn't have an answer for me, hell I didn't even have an answer for myself.

Alice then hesitated, "Bella, we should go, Carlisle is waiting for us."

"Are they at our home?" I asked.

"No. Carlisle is at the Denali's, he's awaiting our arrival." I nodded somberly and swiftly followed Alice to the Denali's home.

I was finally going to get the answers I've been searching for.

James

So, I came back; the reason? I'm not so sure on that myself. Well… maybe I do. Ever since the day I drank that human girl's body dry, my mind wouldn't let go of the look of disappointment on my previous family's faces… especially Tanya's.

_Tanya._

The woman, who I once loved, now sat beside me, her arms curled around me perfectly, her soft, kind words purring into my ear.

"I've missed you, my James," she would say, tucking a random piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm so glad you've come back to me, please say you still love me James, please..." She begged softly. I turned my face to look into her eyes, her golden orbs full of hope and promise. I leaned into her, my right hand cupping her cheek.

"I'm here Tanya, with you… isn't that enough for now?" I asked, slightly impatient. She nodded quickly, her full lips quivering slightly. I leaned into her slowly to kiss her, but a clearing of a throat told me that we were no longer alone. I growled, slightly annoyed and looked up to see the intruder.

He was a vampire that was easy to see. His blond wavy hair was perfectly combed back, his eyes were golden like the rest of the Denali's, yet I knew him not to be a part of the Denali clan. I knew of only one other clan that I had known of that shared the same boring diet as the Denali's – the Cullen's.

"Yes?" I asked, still annoyed by the unidentified Cullen.

Keeping his calm demeanor, he stepped forward.

"James, I'm Carlisle Cullen." I nodded in response, I was right - a Cullen.

He continued, "I have a question to ask of you," he said, taking out what looked like to be a photograph. I cocked my head in curiosity.

"Do you know of this girl?" He asked, holding the photograph in front of me.

It was her. The girl that I had killed, murdered. My non beating heart sank a little.

"Her name's Bella, and…" he continued, but I interrupted him.

"I know." I replied.

"So, you know her, then."

I snorted, "Obviously".

I looked up at Carlisle. His face was tense, his features tight. The hand holding the photograph, crumpled it easily.

"You didn't kill her James, she's one of us. Bella's a vampire."

_What?_

"What?" I asked, feeling Tanya tense up against the side of my body.

Carlisle kept his composure and continued on, "when I found Bella, she wasn't dead. She was barely breathing, so I took her to my family's home and that's when we had found out that another one of us had bitten her."

"So, you just let her change? Why didn't you just kill her?"

"Because, I don't believe in taking lives, James," he said his tone flat, his face taking on a look of disgust. Annoyed at the man's demeanor, I stood up, my foot angrily smashing the chair that I was previously sitting in.

"Do you want something here? Because you're really starting to fucking piss me off, Carlisle."

Carlisle stood in the same spot, his posture and demeanor maintaining the same calmness he had when he had first approached me. However, after a few seconds ticked by, I saw his gaze turn to the left. I followed his gesture and that's when I saw two women standing in the wooden doorway.

One was petite; her short black hair was perfectly disheveled. Her face was slightly tense, her nose wrinkled with worry.

My eyes then shot to the woman who my mind was trying to avoid. She looked exactly the same, yet she was more refined – more beautiful than I could have remembered.

Her soft womanly body complimented her heart shaped face. Her eyes were as amber as the rest of her family's, her lips full, lush and pink. A familiar stirring in my crouch appeared.

Bella was… _gorgeous. _

Carlisle cleared his throat once more.

"Alice, Bella… this is James." The woman named Alice nodded her head towards me slightly, her body still tense and hanging back by the doorway.

However, Bella stepped forward, her eyes gazing upon by own. She took rather small steps towards me, her mind seeming to process everything in front of her.

She had to of known what had happened, her family must have told her right? What… what if she thinks I'm a monster for what I did… what if…?

"James?" Her lips asked, the flesh of them moving with the sound of my name.

"Yes, Bella," I answered her; she hesitated at my words and turned towards Carlisle.

"Where's Edward, Carlisle?" She asked, her voice taking on a softer tone.

"I'm here, Bella," another voice answered for Carlisle before he could return Bella's answer. I turned towards the voice to see a young boy of maybe seventeen, standing next to Alice, his eyes black, his gaze intense and focused on me. I growled in response - _what the hell was his issue?_

"What's my issue, James? What's _my issue?_" He growled back, his fists balling at his sides. The small girl, Alice, grabbed onto his arm to hold him back. I laughed - as if she _could_. If this _boy_ wanted a fight - I was ready for him.

"Let me go Alice!" He cried, his snarls and growls growing impatient.

"Son, now is neither the time nor the place." The blonde man spoke, his tone flat and full of authority. Edward seemed to relax a little at his words; however, Alice still held a firm grip on his arm.

"Need daddy to calm you down, Edward?" I spat out, annoyed at his adolescent behavior. His eyes narrow in pure hatred, his mouth parted to speak, but Bella spoke before him.

"Enough please…" She took one look at Edward, his features immediately softening. She walked over to him, placing her palm on his cheek and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

_Their mates; well, that explains things._

Edward looked up from Bella, to me, and smiled snarkly.

_Twat._

"I can hear you, you know." Edward spoke, his tone spoke of annoyance.

"I didn't say anything to you," I retorted.

Bella looked back to me and spoke softly, "Edward can read minds." I raised an eyebrow.

_Oh really? Well, than read this…_

_Bella and I, softly caressing one another, her pale skin glowing like diamonds from the sunlight bursting softly through the window as I push her onto the bed, hastily ripping her clothes, my need desperate to touch her, to feel her, to be inside…_

"Edward, stop! Carlisle, help, please!" I heard Bella's piercing cries. My mind ripped back to the present as I felt Edward's body crush against mine, flinging us both to the floor, cracking the wooden planks beneath. His hands closed around my throat, his teeth snapping at my face.

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip your head off, right here, right now! Tell me!" He spat the words into my face, slamming my head back against the broken planks. I easily moved my arm up, pushing his body off of mine, and found it to be easily flung off my own. Looking up, I saw Bella, Alice, and Carlisle all holding Edward back.

I stood up and smiled, "Because, you can't and they won't let you, that's why."

"Why you…" Carlisle slammed Edward back against the wall.

"Edward, leave. Obviously, you can't handle this right now." Edward tried one more time without avail to be break free from his families embrace.

"Edward! Either you leave now, or I will escort you, _personally_." Edward seemed to seethe at his father's words.

"Fine, Carlisle, I'll _leave_." He said, gracefully ripping out of Carlisle's hold. He then took a hold of Bella's arm and pulled her with him, but she stood in place, her eyes focused on me.

"I want to stay, Edward." His hand curled around her petite arm harder.

"What?" Bella looked towards Edward once more and a few moments of silence past. They didn't speak, however, it felt as if they were having a silent conversation with one another.

"Fine, Bella, do whatever you want… have James, I knew you and I could never be anyways," he spat out, his grip releasing Bella. She looked backed at towards me.

"I…I'm sorry, I just need a moment…" She said before she walked out the back door of the house and into the plush woods.

Alice stepped in front of me and Tanya, her eyes golden eyes now dark, "I hope your happy James," she said, venom spewing from her words. She swiftly left the room while Carlisle still resided in the room for only a few moments longer before turning on his heels, following the little pixie.

"James?" A small voice purred. I looked to my left and saw that Tanya still stood there, a hopeful smile plastered onto her beautiful face. I ran my calloused hands down her cheek and curled my hand under her chin, tipping her face upward, her lips reaching mine. I kissed her softly at first, my tongue running slowly over her bottom lip.

"James…" she sighed, her lips partly almost instantly. I slowly shrugged out of her grasp and her full, luscious lips turned downward into a slight pout.

"I have to go after Bella, Tanya." She took a step back from me, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Why James? Am I not enough for you? Am I…" I stepped forward, my hand grasping her wrist loosely.

"Tanya, please. There is no one besides you. You're the reason I came back, remember?" Her amber eyes looked into mine as if trying to find some sort of hidden agenda. It was only after a few moments that she seemed to be satisfied as she stepped closer to me, letting me embrace her once more.

"I know, I'm sorry," She said, her voice small and soft. I kissed the top of her head and once again, pulled out of her embrace.

"There is some unfinished answers between Bella and I, that's all. I will find you when I am done with Bella, I promise." She nodded, knowing that there was nothing more she could say.

"Okay."

I leaned forward, kissing her once more. I made my way to the same heavy wooden door Bella had. I quickly stepped outside, inhaling greedily as my senses tried to pick up her scent.

I knew that I needed to see her, talk to her in private, with no one to interrupt us. I also knew she had some unanswered questions, and I also has some unspoken words that needed to be said to her. Finally picking up on her luscious scent, my body easily flew through the forest; I had hoped to catch her before she had gone too far.

_Reviews would be lovely, thanks guys!_


	13. Tanya's Revenge

**Bella POV**

'_Fine, Bella, do whatever you want… have James, I knew you and I could never be anyways,'_

Edward's words echoed through my mind as I ran through the lush greenery.

_You can't be serious, Bella._

_I am, I need to find out some things from James._

_Bella, Carlisle and I have told you everything that you need to know._

_That isn't enough, Edward. I need… I want more._

'_Fine, Bella, do whatever you want… have James, I knew you and I could never be anyways,'_

A snap of a few branches, broke me from my reverie. My head whipped around to see James, creeping up behind me.

"James?" I asked cautiously, my shoulders stiffening. He nodded.

"Sorry that I snuck up on you, I didn't mean to scare you, Bella."

I relaxed a bit and took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry about before, Edward's just…" he shook his head.

"There's no need to apologize, Bella, I kind of understand, actually."

I looked at him incredulously, "you do, how?" he stepped forward, his eyes burned into mine, his hand reaching out for mine. I should've pulled back, but I didn't - there was no need to.

His hand enveloped mine, and he motioned for us to sit down. I did so, crossing my legs, letting my hand free on his and set both of my palms into the dirty ground beneath us.

"Let me start from the beginning, okay?" I nodded, my golden eyes piercing his, my ears intensively listening.

I was finally going to know, everything.

**James POV**

This was finally my moment, I was going to tell her everything.

"I have never stopped lusting for human blood, Bella. But, one day, I met Tanya, and she completely took my breath away. She's gorgeous, of course, but, she's kind hearted and loving."

Bella seemed to raise her eyebrows in question at my last statement.

"Really? Tanya seems more… what's the word, assertive?" I laughed.

"You can say it Bella, I know she acts like a bitch most of the time, but that's just her being insecure about everything. Way below all that, she really does mean quite well." Bella just nodded and continued to look at the dirt.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Why did you attack me, James?" She asked, her voice small.

I continued, "I met the Denali clan because of Tanya and was introduced to their "vegetarian" diet. I was completely mortified by it and fucking disgusted. But, I fell in love with Tanya and I decided that I would change for her. But one day, I woke up and the monster inside me seemed to gnaw at me until I gave in - so, I left and that very same day, I smelled your precious blood and I couldn't resist."

Bella nodded in understandment and began to draw circles with her petite fingers in the dirt.

"I thought I had drained you completely until you were dead, but I guess I was wrong and that's when the doctor found you and took you in." I turned to her.

"Bella, you have to understand, I would never, ever condemn you to this life if I had a choice, but someone chose this life for you and for that, I'm sorry." Bella snorted and I looked at her with confusion. She looked up at me and seemed to notice my expression.

"Why does everyone assume I hate what I've become? If I had become a vampire, I would have never met Edward, James. Edward bought me back to life, he breathed love into me and for that, I'm ever thankful to you." I looked at her with playful curiosity.

"Your thanking me for turning you? For taking everything away from you?" Bella laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She replied. A few moments of unspoken words passed.

"Bella, there was a man, when I attacked you." Her posture stiffened slightly.

"A man?" She asked. I nodded in return.

"You said you wanted to know everything, right?" She nodded, "yes, go on then."

"You were on the phone with someone before I approached you, you were talking to someone named… Jacob." Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Jacob… I don't remember that name."

I looked at her in shame, "I had called him, this Jacob, and told him to say goodbye to you and told him what a beautiful waste you were."

"I'm truly sorry Bella, for everything - I don't, I don't what else to say." Her position switched and she was now laying down on her back, her chestnut waves fanned out behind her, her golden eyes closed.

"None of it matters anymore, James. I'm happy here with Edward and the Cullens; honestly, I'm thankful I don't remember most of my human past."

"Most?" I asked curiously. Her eyes opened slowly and she seemed to hesitate with her answer.

"I… I remember my father, Charlie." I looked down at her and ran the back of my cold hand down the softness of her cheek - she shivered from my unexpected touch.

"Tell me about him, Bella." I said softy, she just bit her lip and shook her head.

"No really, it's okay. It's not something I'd really like to talk about." I nodded, bending over her petite form, my face mere inches away from hers.

"Of course, I completely understand. Is there anything else you'd like to know, Bella?" She shook her head, her eyes opening, with a slight look of surprise upon them from my closeness.

"I, um, no?" I chuckled at her obviously uncomfortable demeanor.

"Bella? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes…" She breathed out softly, her eyes closing.

"Do you think, that if I didn't have Tanya and if you didn't have Edward, that we could be, together?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper; I was letting my emotions getting the best of me.

To be honest with myself, I felt like I should've had a chance with her first - I was the one who changed her, the one who made her like me, not Edward or the fucking Cullens.

_But what about Tanya?_

Tanya, of course, was my mate, I knew that - hell, I _felt _that. But for some reason, I felt a strange pull towards Bella - I was her creator, didn't that mean that I got to keep her as well?

"James… don't." I wanted to press the subject a bit further, my mind was completely unwilling to let go of the matter.

"Tell me, Bella…" I purred into her ear, "tell me what you need that Edward hasn't given you."

"Edward gives me everything I need, James." She responded hotly, her vampire speed letting her move across the meadow - away from me.

"I think you should leave, James." My body went rigid, my own creation was denying me. I shook my head, laughing softly.

"Fine Bella, I'll leave. But, you'll always be welcome, I can't say that much for your other love." She growled lowly and I took off, leaving her to own misery; I wanted to go find Tanya and take my unresolved lust for Bella out on her.

**Tanya POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently on the wooden floor. beneath me. While James had explained to me why he wanted to go after _her, _I still couldn't help but feel… unwanted, unloved by him.

Yes, he had told me that I am the sole reason for his return, but something had just seemed… amiss. I turned around and my eyes burned into the door that they both had walked out of just a few minutes ago.

_Should I go after them?_

Of course, I was curious - what did they need to discuss, exactly? Unanswered questions… hadn't Edward and Carlisle tell the little wench everything she needed to know? My emotions begin to boil. What was so special about Bella anyways? She looked plain to me - nothing out of the ordinary, nothing like me or Rose.

Then why was everyone so damn obsessed with her? And, if it wasn't for her, Edward would be mine and my heart would've never been broken in the first place.

_Edward. _

Edward had always been hard for me to let go of.

_But, you have James, now._

I snorted. Yeah, but now he's with her - the one who took my first love away from me; I won't let that happen again.

I knew what I had to do.

**

I found them in a small, open, grassy area. Bella was lying on her back, and James - my James, was sitting next to her, his face inches from hers. I curled my long fingers around the bark of the tree, the wood broke easily at my touch.

"Bella? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes…"

"Do you think, that if I didn't have Tanya and if you didn't have Edward, that we could be, together?"

Jealousy. Hurt. Rage.

_Revenge._

She had entranced him, just like she had entranced Edward. I knew that I was going to lose my love for the second time. My jealously caused me to fly through the forest, my adrenaline rushing. I slowed down to a normal place, by body stopping at a grassy opening - I couldn't hold in the sobs anymore, they forced their way out of my throat.

"_Do you think, that if I didn't have Tanya and if you didn't have Edward, that we could be, together?"_

That phrase that James had spoken to her, played over and over in my mind. Through my sobs, my small hands curled into fists and a loud growl came out of my lips.

I just had to do something - I had to -

"Tanya?" I turned towards the feminine voice that spoke.

Kate.

_Kate…_

Kate - yes, yes!! That's it, Kate.

I turned to Kate, a smile perched on my lips, "I need your help with something." I asked, straightening my posture, trying to recompose myself. She looked at me wearily.

"Tanya…" She warned, but I just hushed her.

"We're sisters, remember?" She nodded silently.

"Is this about Bella?" She asked, her voice small; I snorted at the sound of her name.

"She has ruined everything for me Kate. With Edward, now with James. I must have my revenge. I want to see her, _suffer_."

"Tanya, what happened?" I shook my head, feverishly. "It doesn't matter, sister. She has hurt me in the past and now it's happened again. She must pay." I looked up, towards Kate, her eyes we wide and pleading.

"Please, this doesn't have to happen, Tanya. We can just talk to her about it, I'm sure…" My anger got the best of me, and I moved closer to her, my hands wrapping around her throat, threateningly.

"She will pay! And, I will do it with or without your help! Do you understand?!" Kate nodded wearily and I let go of her, disgusted at her attempt to reason with me.

"I…I will… h…help you." I snorted, like she had a fucking choice.

"Good girl," I purred, running my hand through her silken locks and kissing her cheek softly.

"Now, let's go find Edward, shall we?" She nodded and walked beside me as I filled her in on my plan.

**

"Remember, he can read minds, so, recite something."

"Like, Shakespeare's, 'Romeo and Juliet'?" She asked meekly. I rolled my eyes at my sister's love for romance literature.

"Whatever. Look, there he is." I pointed to a slumped over figure that laid against an old oak tree.

"Now, you remember the plan, yes?" She nodded, her hands fiddling with her blouse.

"Good, stick to it. I'm going to need your powers to seduce him. Come, let's go, it's time."

**Edward POV**

I took another dead branch from the ground and crumpled it into a million pieces, letting the dust flow into the blowing wind.

I'm such a goddamn idiot. I let Bella go, once again and with James for the fact of the matter.

What the fuck was wrong with me? Was I really that incapable of loving someone fully and trusting them?

I sighed, throwing my head into my hands. After the whole debacle in the main house, I decided to come to the meadow - _our_ meadow and calm down. That was over two hours ago, and I was still here - not mad anymore of course, but just sitting here, wallowing in my own fucking pity.

_Edward?_

My head snapped up. "Tanya, what do you want?" She sat down beside me.

"Need a friend?" She asked; I snorted.

"Not really, but, thanks."

_Worried about her, aren't you?_

"That's none of your concern, actually." I replied, my voice harsh. Tanya never meant well.

_Well, it is, if you found her and my James in a compromising position, like I did._

I looked at her, completely astonished.

"What? What the fuck do you mean, Tanya?" She replayed the scene in her head for me. Bella was laying down on her back, her eyes opened and wide; James was sitting cross-legged next to her, his face a few inches from her. I growled, that was my Bella - she was mine and James was about to cross the line with her. I stood up, fury taking over my body.

"Where are they?" I growled at Tanya. Tanya just smiled and stepped closer to me.

"Relax, Edward." She said, motioning over to the right of her. My eyes followed her path and my eyes went wide at the figure that stood in the distance.

"Tanya, don't." She ignored me, running her petite finger down my chest as she turned towards Kate and nodded.

"Now." She stated. I felt the effect of Kate's power almost immediately.

"Please…" I choked out, my voice barely recognizable.

"Please what, Edward?" I opened my mouth to say something, but I felt heavily drugged and I couldn't find the words to say.

"Please…" I begged again. I felt Tanya's body move behind me, pressing her lush body into me from behind.

"Mm, Edward. You're the one I've always wanted, not him." She purred into my ear. I moaned, her words feeling like a drug to me. She quickly moved in front of me, her strawberry blonde hair framing her petite face, beautifully. She looked like an angel, from the heavens themselves. I couldn't help myself - I ran my fingers through the silkiness of her golden hair.

"You're beautiful." I said, breathlessly.

She smiled at my words. "Touch me Edward, touch me like I'm yours." I couldn't deny the beautiful creature in front of me. I bent my head down, wanting our lips to finally touch. I heard her breath hitched as I pressed my lips softly to hers, my tongue snaking out to taste her sweet lips.

"Mm…" I moaned into her mouth; my hands were placed at both sides of her neck.

"Touch me, Edward." She asked again, her words becoming more pleading, more desperate. I did as she asked - my hands traveled downward, my palms taking in the fullness of her breasts. I groaned at the sensation, my mouth more eager on hers. She responded accordingly, arching her back for me, pressing herself into me.

"Edward…" She breathed unsteadily. I moved to kiss the soft curve of her neck, when I felt the lust-filled high suddenly give away. Suddenly, I was aware of who I was and what I was doing. I pulled back, my eyes frantic, my mind panicked.

"Wh…what just happened?" I shook my head to clear out the rest of the remaining fog. I looked up and the surprised face of the woman I loved was visible past Tanya's shoulder.

"Bella?" I pushed past Tanya, walking towards her. She backed up, her breath unsteady.

"No…" She whispered.

"Bella, it's not what you think, let me…"

"No!" She screamed at me. I was taken aback by her tone.

"Stay away from me Edward! Stay away from me!" She screamed, her body becoming a blur as she took off into the lush forest.

"Fuck!" I growled. I turned back to Tanya, "You're going to fucking pay for this, I swear!" Tanya just shrugged nonchalantly and a smile came to her lips.

I wanted to fucking rip her head off and tear her little pretty body limb from limb and set them on fire. She had just ruined everything - _everything_ for me.

I frantically looked back towards the spot where Bella had been. I had to go after her, I had to find her and make amends. I had waited eighty years for her, I'd be damn if I gave up now.


End file.
